The Enemy Beside You: Bane's Inception
by Arldetta
Summary: AU of TPM- No ObidalaSlashJJ - I have been told this is the most unique AU you will ever read. So please Read and Review! Please! Now Complete!
1. Desert Dawn

Title: The Enemy Beside You  
  
Author: Arldetta  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: This is an AU of TPM. However, this is Not and Obidala or slash fic. And there is no Jar-Jar. This is a unique take on the world of Star Wars please read and review.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of it. All characters owned by Lucas, Fox, Watson and Scholastic. Also, I would like to acknowledge that in future chapters there will be sentences that are identical or similar to those in the movie and novelization. I can take no credit in writing them. You should be able to recognize these segments, and I apologize to those who are disturbed by this.  
  
Author's note: All thoughts have been encased in 's and all mental messages are in {}'s. Also, anything spoken in different languages are in [ ]'s. And I would really like feed back, so don't be afraid to write. Thanks for reading.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------  
  
The planet was barren and dry, but amazingly enough sentient beings still inhabited the rock. Twin suns parched the land every sunrise, only allowing a slight reprieve during their absence. At this moment two beings and a droid headed for one of the few spaceports that signified life. The leader of the group was a tall man with Herculean features. His long brown hair draped his shoulders. Grey streaks belied his middle-aged face. His stance and stature conveyed confidence and wisdom. His commoner's poncho hid the Jedi attire beneath it. As they approached the rim of the spaceport the Jedi Master glanced back at the handmaiden sent with him. The woman had also been clad in clothes that would better their anonymity. The Queen had requested that one of her attendants join him on his quest to learn about their refuge. Trailing behind the seventeen-year-old was a white and blue astromech droid answering to the call sign R2-D2. "Padmé, stay close to me, these places are full of scum and villainy. Danger is always present." The girl nodded and even in common clothes and her hair pulled back with braids, she still had a regal air about her. They continued on through the street until they found a number of dealer hutches. Stopping under an overhang, Qui-Gon pulled out his commlink. "Padawan, I have found some Merchants, I will keep you informed with the proceedings. Is everything alright there?"  
  
"Yes, Master. No problems. I hope you will find what we need quickly." Came the dutiful response.  
  
"Me too. Qui-Gon out." Clipping the comm back to his belt, he made his way to the closest shop. As they walked in, a chime announced their entrance.  
  
A blue Toydarian flew out from behind a counter to greet them. "What can I help thee with?"  
  
The Jedi stated their purpose, "I need parts for a J-type 327 Nubian."  
  
A light shown in the floating creature's eyes briefly before he recovered his dealer's prowess. "Nubian, eh? We have lots of that." He hovered around the trio and called behind him, "[Boy! Get in here now!]" Qui-Gon noted the malice in the voice but paid it no heed. "Let me take thee out back to look around." The Toydarian glanced back with an annoyed expression. He tapped a controller on his hip and called again, "[Boy! I said get out here!]" A soft whimper was heard around a corner. Cautiously, a young boy came from the junkyard into the shop room. His hair was disheveled and dangled over his eyes. The ginger coloring barely recognizable through the dirt and grease. A bruise glistened on the boy's right cheekbone. But what grabbed the newcomers' attention were the beautiful sea change eyes that exposed the emotions that lay deep inside. The boy only made brief eye contact as he remembered his station. The two visitors were captivated by what they saw they barely heard the conversation between them.  
  
"[I'm sorry, Master. I didn't hear you.]" The boy had said in a voice so soft that they had to strain to hear it.  
  
"[Don't cross me. I have customers. I'll deal with you later.]" The words were spoken with a severity that made the two outsiders wince. But the tone changed as he turned to address the Jedi. "Come, come. Let me show you what we have," as he proceeded to lead the customer out to the grounds.  
  
Qui-Gon began to follow, but quickly remarked, "Wait here, this shouldn't take long." Padmé wanted to protest but thought better of it. Instead she watched the young boy head over to the counter and pull himself up to sit and wait. As she watched his cowed movements her eyes lighted upon a thin strip of metal that encircled the boy's neck. A control collar. She realized. It only confirmed what she had already guessed at. The boy is a slave. Her eyes drifted upward and she noticed he was watching her in turn. Shameful of her manners she turned away feeling suddenly uneasy in his presence.  
  
"Forgive me," he said quickly in response to her motions, "I should not have stared at you, your highness. It is bad manners, and you may punish me if you like." He scrambled off his perch and knelt in front of the maiden with his head bowed. He waited for his reprimand.  
  
"How, how did you know?" Shock caused her to stammer briefly. The youth had completely taken her off guard. She could not believe he had figured out her rouse.  
  
"I can see it in everything about you. I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable. Please do as you will with me. Watto, wouldn't mind. And I think I would prefer your punishment over his." The pleading voice barely made it to her ears, but finally she registered his request.  
  
"Get up, I'm not going to punish you." Padmé reached down to pull the child to his feet. His head remained bowed. "Although I am surprised that you figured out who I am."  
  
"No, your highness, I don't know who you are, I just know your status. And," He hesitated, using his senses he interpreted his true error. "You wanted to remain hidden! And I almost cost you your cover. Please, please, forgive me. I should have known sooner." The boy fell back down to the floor.  
  
"It's alright, no one was here to find out. Don't worry yourself." She tried to comfort. "Please get up, it's alright." She urged the child to stand.  
  
Just then Qui-Gon came back in, "We're leaving." He stated curtly. And continued toward the door. The Toydarian followed slowly behind until he saw the boy on the ground.  
  
Quickly, assessing the scene, he questioned, "What did he do?"  
  
"Nothing, it's ok. Only a misunderstanding." Padmé tried to cover up the incident. Qui-Gon paused to wait for the girl. The Toydarian hovered above the cowering figure.  
  
"[What did you do?]" The dealer asked again sternly. Directing his question to his servant now.  
  
Not knowing what to say he quickly blurted out, "[I insulted her accidentally.]" He did not want to reveal her identity, well at least her status, since he determined she was trying to keep it secret. It was the first thing that popped into his mind. He looked up at his owner and waited for his judgement. Watto glared at the slave and tapped the controller on his belt. A low hum could be heard, as the boy grabbed at his neck and clenched his eyes. A soft moan escaped the felon's lips.  
  
The Toydarian turned back to the attendant and declared, "A mistake to be sure, but it won't happen again, Miss. My apologies for the boy's behavior." He floated up to the girl.  
  
Appalled by what had just transpired, Padmé couldn't even respond. She stole one more glance at the gasping youth at her feet before turning to follow Qui-Gon out. Once outside she addressed the Jedi Master. "How could you let that happen? He didn't do anything wrong." Her disgust apparent in her voice.  
  
"This is not Naboo, and as much as we may not like it, it is the way things are done here. We must maintain a low profile. Come, I have some thinking to do." He responded to her coldly. He was still agitated by his conversation with the junk dealer.  
  
"Did you get the parts?" She asked realizing that they walked out with nothing. She tried to push the images of the past few minutes out of her mind.  
  
"No." And he left it at that. They continued on through the busy streets. Qui-Gon was deep in thought and Padmé remained disturbed. They found themselves in a quiet alleyway, when the Jedi Master suddenly stopped. From around the corner, two aliens blocked their path. Qui-Gon turned around to go back the way they came, when two more ruffians entered the street. They were quickly and effectively trapped.  
  
A human came out from behind the first two aliens to address their captives. "This can be really simple. All we want is your possessions. And then you can go."  
  
"It's not that simple. We don't have anything valuable." Qui-Gon countered. His hand carefully making it's way to his lightsaber hilt.  
  
"Then I guess we'll have to make our profits from selling you." And with that statement all hell broke loose. Blaster fire ricocheted around them. The green blade swiftly returned the shots back in the direction they came. The Jedi Master abruptly moved to protect his companion but it proved difficult coming from two directions. Padawan, never around when I need you? He thought fleetingly to himself before bringing his concentration back to the fight at hand. He subdued the three on his left and turned to deflect the shots coming from his right. This time the bolts hit their mark and knocked the thugs off their feet. He noted the one withdrawal while the other lay still on the ground. That's when he felt a surge in the Force. But he was not quick enough to respond to it's call.  
  
A blaster shot aimed for the Queen's handmaiden soared towards it's target. When suddenly a small figure ran out into it's path. The person faced the outsiders as the red fire burned into the aide's back. Qui-Gon recuperated and deflected the last of the shots back to their origin. Another burglar fell as the others made their hasty retreat. Once the threats had left Qui- Gon made his way to the fallen ally and Padmé. He recognized their deliverer; the scruffy beaten boy from the Junkyard they had just left. Padmé was cradling the youth in her arms. Tears filled her eyes as they pleaded with the Jedi to do something. He squatted down and took the child from her. Quickly, he made his way down streets and avenues until he finally spotted a meek infirmary. Padmé and R2-D2 followed at his heels.  
  
Once inside, he called out, "This boy needs some help!" An elderly woman stepped into the foyer from a back room. She immediately assessed the problem and hurried toward the Jedi and the victim.  
  
"Give him here." She said, and then acknowledged the injured. Realization ran over her as she looked down upon the face she knew so well. "Oh, Obi- Wan, what's happened to you?" She cried as she promptly took him back for care.  
  
Qui-Gon watched the woman head off as he reached down for his commlink. He signaled the ship and the response came back swiftly. "Yes, Master?"  
  
The Master continued to follow Padmé and the healer to the back room. "Anakin, we've had some problems come up."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------  
  
Please Review!! 


	2. Tempers Rising

Thanks for the reviews!!! :D I really appreciate them. I hope you enjoy this next section. ;)  
  
AN: //'s mean italics.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Tyaña clutched the boy to her chest. Her soft sable eyes held only warmth and love for the youth in her arms. Grey streaks had almost fully covered her fawn hair, which was kept tightly in a bun. Wrinkle lines etched the elder caregiver's face, brought on by age and harsh living. The pale color of Obi-Wan's skin worried her. Laying the boy down on one of the medical beds she gently turned him over to evaluate the injury. The blaster burn covered most of the boy's left shoulder. Quickly, she stripped away the cloth, careful not to aggravate the wound further, she prepped him for Bacta immersion. Mumbling to herself as she worked, "What have you gotten yourself into, child?" She did not expect an answer.  
  
"It was a group of thieves. They were trying to shoot me. Will he be alright?" Came an angelic voice that tremored with concern. A young woman with chocolate brown eyes stepped up next to the bed. As the thoughtful healer pealed back the boy's shirt, Padmé saw other markings across his back. Padmé closed her eyes to block out the site before her. Some of the scars were ugly gauges that never fully healed. Horrible visions bombarded her mind as she remembered the minor incursion at the junkshop. She realized the boy was often beat and Padmé could tell that fists were not the only weapons used on the young body.  
  
Tyaña noticed the faint lines of tears on the girl's face. "He should be. It sounds like something our Obi would do. Poor child." Without thought, the older gentlewoman wiped some of the youth's scruffy hair away. Her delicate hand lighted to the bruise on his face.  
  
At that moment, Obi-Wan's eyelashes flickered. Opening just enough to take in his surroundings, he looked up at his friend. "Tia." he managed to croak, "I didn't d." A minor spasm cut off his words. Even through the pain, Padmé could hear the disappointment underlying his words.  
  
"Hush, little one. It'll be all right. Sleep, child." The healer comforted. Obi-Wan slid back into darkness. Cautiously, she picked the boy up and brought him over to a Bacta Tank. With the greatest care, Tyaña lowered the unconscious form into the warm liquid. When the boy was completely submerged, she thought about what he had said. Again she muttered to herself, "He was hoping to die. Damn, Watto!" she hissed. Suddenly, Tyaña turned back to the girl, "Who are you?" she asked defensively. Even though these strangers had brought him to her for care, Tyaña knew they were also the cause of his pain. However, Padmé had been vaguely listening as she was caught between two conversations.  
  
Qui-Gon hovered by the entry talking to his Padawan, "Anakin, we've had some problems come up."  
  
"What is it, Master? Did you get the parts?" The Jedi Apprentice questioned.  
  
"No, The dealer has the pieces we're looking for, but he will not accept Republic Dataries."  
  
"And you couldn't /persuade/ him?" Over the commlink, Qui-Gon could hear the smug smile.  
  
"No, I was hoping we would have been returning with the part by now but we have been delayed." A stinging slap landed with a loud smack along Qui- Gon's cheek. He had been so absorbed with their conversation that he didn't notice the handmaiden's approach. "I'll contact you later," he brusquely ended. The Knight was about to address the Queen's attendant when she cut him off.  
  
"How dare you! /Delayed??/ A boy has been injured trying to save /my/ life, and you call that a /delay?/ Damn you Jedi, you have no hearts for all the kindness you so proudly speak of!" So disgusted with the unfeeling man next to her, Padmé made her way over to the tank her rescuer floated in. Tyaña, was surprised by the sudden outburst. She watched as the girl strode up to the tall man and slapped him. She listened intently at what was said. As the young woman found her place next to the tank, only one word kept repeating in Tyaña's mind; Jedi.  
  
"Who are you?" She inquired, calmer now. When Padmé peered at the healer, she realized that it wasn't her the woman was addressing. "I've never seen you before."  
  
"My name is Qui-Gon Jinn. And the young lady is Padmé Naberrie. We were heading back to our ship when we were attacked. The boy helped us." He stepped further into the room. Qui-Gon wanted to explain his compassionless conversation to Padmé but he knew now wasn't the time.  
  
"So she told me. And as I told her, it sounded like something our Obi-Wan would do." Tyaña turned back to the youth in the Bacta. Lovingly, she stretched out a hand to touch the clear wall between them. "He has too big of a heart. Thank you for bringing him to me, Master Jinn. You have done him a great service." Her eyes moistened as she spoke. Qui-Gon could feel the love in her heart for the scrawny child.  
  
"He is very brave." Qui-Gon rested his hand on the healer's shoulder.  
  
She glanced up at the Jedi Knight and smiled briefly. "You have no idea. He has no thought for himself. He gives so freely that I fear for him." She looked back at the sleeping gentle soul in front of her.  
  
"He's very lucky to have you, Miss."  
  
"Oh, Tyaña. And it's not a matter of luck as it is necessity. He would have been dead long ago if not for his trips here. I am his refuge, and his condemnation. He will be in there for hours, you may go if you like. He's in good hands." Resigned in her position in the boy's life, she turned to head out. Tyaña noted the young woman still staring at the tank. Why does Obi-Wan always take these risks? And what will it cost him this time?  
  
"Wait, Miss Tyaña. We would like to be here when he wakes. To give him our thanks." Qui-Gon started to follow her out.  
  
She glared at him for a moment before speaking again. "Wait if you want to. But I can tell you one thing, Master Jinn, don't give him your thanks. Give him your prayers, he will need them more." With that she took her leave. Qui-Gon lowered his head. He understood her implications and called out to the Force for guidance. He turned back to the slave boy that risked his life for a stranger. The Force whispered to him but he was not listening with an open mind and missed its meaning. What was the boy doing there in the first place? He contemplated the possibilities. After another moment in thought, he consented to address the handmaiden. Gingerly, he touched his sore cheek. He wanted, and needed, to clear up the misunderstanding in his motives.  
  
*****  
  
Anakin Skywalker, a strapping young man at the age of twenty, lay quietly in his bunk. He had felt the disturbance in the Force earlier and waited patiently for his Master's call. When the Jedi Knight finally contacted his apprentice, their conversation was cut short. Prior to Qui-Gon's abrupt ending, he had the distinct sound of an open-handed slap. What have you gotten yourself into, Master? The boy mused. He could not deny the smile wanting to surface. He almost even chuckled at the thought of his Master falling prey to a feisty young woman at one of the local taverns. I knew I should have given him some better pick-up lines before he went. At that thought the youth did laugh, if only for a moment. He knew his Master was not tarrying in bars, checking out the local offerings. Instead, his Master was seeking out an important part for them to get off this wayward rock.  
  
He better get that part soon, or I'm going to go crazy. Anakin had been brought to the Jedi sixteen years ago. A team had been sent when his mother, Shmi Skywalker, discovered his possibilities. Shortly after being accepted into the order, Anakin learned that his mother had been killed. He returned to his home for the last time, to attend the funeral. His memories reminiscent of the frustration and sorrow during the trip. That was also the last time he spoke with his stepbrother Owen. They had a vicious disagreement following the services that he vowed never to return. Yet, here he was, back on Tatooine.  
  
Qui-Gon asked him if he would like to acquire the parts needed since this was an opportunity for him to visit his home planet. But Anakin refused with a smile. He knew better than to reveal to his Master the hard bitterness that the incident still held in his heart. Instead, he simply replied that he had already seen enough of the desert land to last a lifetime. Cautiously, he delved into his mind to touch the training bond that he and his Master shared. What he found disturbed him. Qui-Gon was alive and well, but the connection had subconsciously been cut off. At least, that's what Anakin deduced. He could not sense anger or malice in the blockage, but curiosity and wonderment.  
  
Another dark memory stirred in him. A memory from the first days of his apprenticeship with Qui-Gon. He had fought for the chance to be Qui-Gon's apprentice, but was disappointed at first. Qui-Gon had not been ready to accept a new Padawan. His last charge had fallen to the darkside. After some coaxing from Yoda and others, Qui-Gon finally asked Anakin to be his Padawan Learner. In the beginning, things were great between them. Then they were sent on their first mission together. Qui-Gon had been specifically requested to assist with some talks between two mining corporations on a planet called Bandomeer. Once they landed he received a message from Xanatos, Qui-Gon's first Padawan. At their first meeting, he felt a change in his Master. As Xanatos entered the room Anakin sensed an awe and wonderment flow from the Jedi Knight towards the dark apprentice. He had been afraid of loosing Qui-Gon then, but Anakin never told his Master of his fears. Now, Anakin felt those same sensations that he had felt so long ago. Only this time it was different, at least in whom these emotions were directed to. Anakin felt a pang of sorrow as he realized that he had never brought these emotions out of Qui-Gon. Bitterness threatened him as he began to resent the person that caused these emotions. I have a bad feeling about this. The Padawan remarked to himself. The sooner we are heading back to Coruscant the better.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
Please remember to Review!!! Thanks for reading! ;) 


	3. Confessional

Thank you all for the lovely feedback!!! :D Please continue to do so. I really appreciate it.  
  
Also, I forgot to make mention before, this story is a bit of a contradiction for me. I like it a lot, which hopefully shows in my writing. And it's flowing so well and getting such a great response. Which I have all of you to thank for that. But the real kicker of it, is I don't like AU's. Not really anyway. But I am coming to accept their place in the Fan Fic galaxy. I just thought this worth mentioning.  
  
Here's your post! ;)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------  
  
"Padmé, I want to apologize for my behavior." The tall Jedi placed a hand on the young maiden's shoulder. She didn't pull away but neither did she acknowledge him. Qui-Gon continued as she made no response, "It's not that I don't feel for what the boy has done for you..."  
  
"Obi-Wan." She finally withdrew her gaze from the Bacta Tank in front of her and glared at the Knight. "He has a name, Qui-Gon. Or did you not hear anything Tyaña said." Unshed tears were on the brink of falling as the handmaiden tried to control her raging emotions. Not wanting to listen to the Jedi's lame excuses, Padmé walked away from his grasp and made her way to one of the chairs in the room.  
  
Qui-Gon did not attempt to follow her, instead he continued his request for forgiveness, "I did. Obi-Wan has given more than we asked of him. Than we would have asked for him, if we had the opportunity. I wish I could have stopped what happened in the shop. But I had no authority. My first priority is the mission, and you. And as for my conversation with Anakin, well, I don't know how to explain it. It's not anything I can name, but I just felt I should not discuss the situation with him yet. There's something more here. Something I just can't decipher and I didn't want to trouble him. I doubt you will believe me but I am grateful for Obi-Wan's assistance. And I regret not being able to prevent his injury from happening. It's obvious he has already endured more than a child ever should." His soft baritone revealed the emotions belying his calm demeanor. Padmé watched the Jedi Master reach out for the small boy floating in the liquid. His hand pressed against the clear glass of the tank. After the initial contact, Padmé saw the elder man flinch before his brow furrowed.  
  
Qui-Gon rested his hand against the glass intending to send the boy some healing waves through the Force. As he accessed the Force, the Master was bombarded with quick flashes of images his mind couldn't comprehend, and a searing sense of agony. It seemed like he had tapped into a fissure in the Force that held the pain and hurting of every one on the planet. No, it was much more than that, could it have stretched out further than this world? Fortunately, the sensation moved through him so fast that he did not even skim the surface of it. He knew that if he had come too close to that line of the Force he would have instantly been rendered unconscious. But it was there; it was close to him. He furrowed his brow and stared at the meek form in front of him. This slave boy had more to him than met the eye. But what does it mean? He pondered. Slowly, Qui-Gon withdrew his hand but remained standing, watching the boy, without another word. Padmé rested in the chair and was content that the Jedi Master stopped bothering her with his explanation. They abstained from breaking into the others thoughts for the next two hours.  
  
***  
  
Padmé had drifted off as she waited, but was roused when Tyaña entered the room. Ignoring the strangers, Tyaña headed for the readout panel next to the tank. As she looked over the stats she gave a quick grunt and a nod. "Is something wrong, Miss Tyaña?" Qui-Gon questioned her reaction.  
  
"No, nothing wrong. Just the usual for him." She didn't want to discuss Obi-wan's condition with them. Tyaña had actually been amazed to find them waiting still. Most people that helped strangers never stuck around to talk with them afterward. Except for Obi-wan. She sighed. Anyone the boy brought to her for help, he made sure that they were well before he left. And how many times have you gotten in trouble for it, little one? Her hand gravitated to the side of the tank as her eyes began to glisten.  
  
"What do you mean? Is he progressing slowly?" The tall man pursued her evasion.  
  
"On the contrary, Master Jinn. He's recovering faster than he should. Which happens to be usual for him." Again Tyaña sighed. "I concede to the fact that I heal him only to find him again in need of my care. And I fear the day he will be beyond it." A tear rolled down her gentle face.  
  
"Is he a relation of yours?" Padmé joined the conversation. She rose from her seat and came to stand on the other side of Qui-Gon.  
  
"I wish he was," the healer said, "Then maybe he would be free."  
  
"You care for him deeply, don't you?" Qui-Gon stated the question more than actually asking it. But he was favored with a nod in response. "How long have you known him?"  
  
"About six years, but more so, when he first entered into Watto's service." Qui-Gon noticed the woman's fists clench. "If you can call it that." Anger laced Tyaña's words.  
  
"Did you ever know his parents?" Qui-Gon became curious about the boy. He wanted to try and understand the youth that came to their aid. And since Obi-Wan could not answer his questions, he consented with what information Tyaña could provide.  
  
Tyaña hesitated at first, and Qui-Gon thought she wasn't going to answer. He could see the battle behind her eyes as she determined how much she should tell the two outlanders. But finally she did respond, "No, even he doesn't know who his parents are. He told me once that the earliest images in his mind are flashes of faces and feelings." She paused to take in a ragged breath. "He said all he remembers from those flashes is pain." Again she lingered in her thoughts. Why am I telling them so much? I hope Obi doesn't mind. Her eyes drifted between the compassionate gazes of the two strangers. Maybe, maybe they might be able to help him. Tyaña felt that she could trust them and so continued, "His first full memory is being picked up by some pirate when he was probably three. He was forced to beg and rob for the devious scoundrel before being lost in a bet at a Sabacc game. From there he was passed around until finally ending up in Watto's hands. It's been five brutal years now with that foul creature. And I have been there to watch it all. Damn that Toydarian!" Tyaña didn't trust herself to speak anymore as she worked to control her outrage. That's when she felt strong hands touch her shoulders. The tears that threatened to fall ran freely down her features.  
  
Qui-Gon and Padmé waited. They didn't know what to say. Their minds ran wild with awful images of a small child being tormented and abused. Padmé let her own tears fall. Mournfully, Tyaña resumed her monologue, "You know, I went to Watto once and offered to buy Obi-Wan from him. And he had the gall to tell me that the boy was too valuable to him and told me to go away. Do you know what happened next?" Tyaña took in heaping gulps of air just to stop herself from being fully consumed with loathing. Her aged body trembled under the strain to not go out and kill the demon she spoke of. "Obi-Wan managed to make his way here after being beaten within an inch of his life. And though he would never admit it, I know it was because of my request. Still he came to me; still he loved me. How can someone who suffers so much still have any caring left in them to give?" She ended her recollection with quiet sobs. Qui-Gon even heard Padmé attempt to cover up her own silent weeping.  
  
"He is special." It was all Qui-gon had to offer. Yet he still felt it wasn't enough. Gently, he wrapped his arms around the sensitive healer.  
  
Once Tyaña recovered enough from her lament, she spoke softly, "She called you a Jedi. Are you?" Releasing herself from his embrace, Tyaña turned to face the taller man directly. "Can you take him away from this place? He deserves a better life."  
  
Qui-Gon was afraid this question was coming and even though he prepared himself for the possibility he still wasn't sure of an answer. "I don't know. I didn't come here to free slaves, you know." The response sounded cold even in his ears.  
  
Amazingly, the healer accepted his confession. Turning again towards the tank, her voice changed. Taking on the professional manner of a physician she announced, "He should be able to come out now. Should be awake a few minutes later. If you want to wait."  
  
"We've been waiting this long, a few more minutes wouldn't hurt." Returning her tone with the calm, collected voice of a Jedi Master.  
  
"No, I suppose it wouldn't." Tyaña mumbled to herself, but the Jedi heard her words. Inwardly, he winced and admonished his error but made no indication otherwise. The healer worked efficiently to extract the youth and clean him off.  
  
Ten minutes later, Obi-Wan began to come out of the darkness. A moan escaped his lips as he tried to move his aching body. "How long have I been out?" His voice was raspy. Obi-Wan brought up a hand to rub at his eyes.  
  
Tyaña informed, "For the better part of three hours. You scared me, you know. It's a good thing these two brought you in when they did." The boy sat up against Tyaña's better judgement. Gingerly, Obi-Wan swung his legs over the side of the sleep couch and noticed the two he had rushed to help.  
  
Qui-Gon stepped forward to address the youth, "We wanted to thank.."  
  
"Three hours?" Obi-Wan cut the older man off. "I've got to go. Watto doesn't know where I am." Weakly, he pushed himself off the edge of the bed. His legs almost gave out under his weight, but he fought the urge to fall. Obi-Wan headed for the door. He ignored the protests behind him.  
  
"Obi-Wan, you need to rest!" His faithful caretaker exclaimed.  
  
"I'll be back, Tia. Don't worry." Obi-Wan called over his shoulder to his friend. Tyaña barely caught his reply as he passed through the doorway.  
  
"I can't help but worry." Her words wasted, as Qui-Gon and Padmé were the only ones to hear it.  
  
***  
  
Once outside the humble infirmary, Obi-Wan clutched a corner of the building. Dizziness rolled over him, but he forced himself to move on. Watto's going to kill me! What am I going to tell him? Who knows what he would do if he found out what I did. Cautiously, he made his way though the streets to the junkyard that was his home as much as it was his prison. He decided it would be wiser to return via the back entrance instead of the main doorway. Hopefully, I'll have an excuse by then for my disappearance.  
  
The closer he got to his destination the louder the noise that originated there. Obi-Wan could hear things clanging and bouncing and as he drew nearer he could barely make out Watto's enraged shouts. The Toydarian's ramblings were incoherent curses and vocalizations. Obi-Wan breathed deeply to calm his tensed nerves. He closed his eyes and called upon something deep within him to give him strength to face what lay ahead. For a moment he was surprised by his actions. You never cared before, Obi. You have always welcomed the thought of death, why is now different? He questioned himself. I don't know. For some reason, I want to get back to Tyaña and talk to those strangers. He wasn't pleased with his answer but he believed it to be true.  
  
Carefully, he inched himself into the entry. He wanted to sneak in as best he could. When suddenly, a three-fingered hand seized his wrist. Yanked from his position, Obi-Wan was hauled into the room by the hovering alien. "[Where have you been, Vrelt?!]" ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------  
  
I can't stress it enough...Please Review!! :D  
  
"Feedback feeds the creative soul!" - Me ;) 


	4. Crime and Punishment

Well, here's the next chapter. I know this is moving along pretty fast right now, but when I get all caught up with TF.N there will be breaks in- between postings. Thanks to those who have read and reviewed. I really appreciate your insight. Enjoy!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Startled by Watto's abrupt handling, Obi-Wan didn't respond to his owner's question. The deceivingly weak-looking alien held the boy firmly. His claws slowly dug into the pale flesh. Again the Toydarian barked, "[Where have you been, Vrelt?]"  
  
"[I. I.]" The boy stammered trying to think of something, anything convincing for his Master's approval.  
  
"[Well, scum? Answer!]" Demanded the crazed shopkeeper. Watto was completely infuriated and now that the slave was back inside the perimeter of his controller, he activated the collar.  
  
With his free hand, Obi-Wan grabbed futilely at the silver band about his neck. Pain coursed through his already weary body. He winced against the torment. When the wave of misery subsided, Obi-Wan croaked out, "[I. fell asleep.]"  
  
Watto flung away the arm in his grasp only to bring it back across the boy's face. A muffled cry forced it's way out of the enslaved. The blue being hovered closer to the cowering form and hissed, "[Don't lie to me!]"  
  
Recovering from the abuse, Obi-Wan quickly restated, "[I swear it, I fell asleep.]"  
  
"[I said don't lie! You were not here. I activated the collar. You would have felt it if you were on the grounds.]" The small figure argued.  
  
"[I fell asleep in the hub of that old repulsor lift engine at the back of the yard. It's casing sometimes knocks out the control signal. Remember?]" The boy informed. It was, in fact, true. He had stumbled upon it accidentally. Obi-Wan had been so tired from a long day's work and the heat had been excruciating that day, he sought refuge in the huge turbine. When he finally woke, Watto was furious. After the punishment, that Obi-Wan tried to forget, he proved his defense genuine. Now, on rare occasions, Obi-Wan used the alibi, knowing that Watto never went searching for him. He prayed it would work again.  
  
"[That may be so, but you have been gone for hours. And that is still an offense.]" Slightly calmer, the small floating man pulled a strip of flexi- steel ribbing from a shelf behind him. His hand moved down to the controller, once again activating the impulse. Obi-Wan was rendered immobile as waves of torment crashed through him. A new agony ignited as the strip landed across his shoulders. Quickly and efficiently, Watto flogged the boy. Fifteen lashes in total were dealt but they were enough to make the suffering child cry out in protest. After the last stroke fell, Watto spat down at the imp, "[You're lucky you're getting off light. Now close up.]" The Toydarian flew away without another thought. Curled in on himself, Obi-Wan wallowed in his wretchedness. Hugging himself to fend off the anguished remonstration of his body. Tears streaked his dusty cheeks, leaving distinguishable trails. He remained on the floor waiting for the distress to abate enough to allow movement.  
  
***  
  
"What will happen?" Padmé had questioned Tyaña. Concerned for the slave boy that had just emerged from a Bacta treatment, she approached the older woman. Padmé did and didn't really want to know the consequences for her protector. But she felt if she didn't at least ask she insulted his efforts.  
  
"You don't want to know," Tyaña confirmed the girl's suspicions, "But if you must, he'll get more than he deserves." She headed for the door. "Night is falling, travelling is dangerous now. You may stay here if you need to." She didn't wait for a reply as she disappeared through the archway.  
  
Padmé mulled over her thoughts. Why did this young boy risk everything for a stranger, for me? And how did he know I was a Queen? She went back to the chair she had previously occupied. Exhausted from the day's excitement, the young handmaiden tried to find peace.  
  
Qui-Gon had watched everything in silence. He was surprised at the youth's determination. And at how his own heart began to feel for this amicable Paladin. Qui-Gon had to stop himself from assisting the boy when he faltered by the bed. After Obi-Wan left, again, Qui-Gon had to supress the urge to bring him back for care. Knowing that either action would trouble the boy, he had remained still. Now there was a sensation in the pit of his stomach that he hadn't felt in a long time. He loved Anakin, this is true, but he loved Xanatos previously as well. Now this slave prodded at feelings he had forgotten about. Qui-Gon glanced at the Queen's tired attendant and decided she didn't need him there. Instead, he followed Tyaña. Making his way to the foyer, he reached out with the Force to locate the elderly caregiver. He found her standing outside and came up next to her.  
  
"I wish there was something I could do." The middling comment fell silent between them. For some time neither spoke. Qui-Gon was about to give up on the woman and leave when she finally broke the stillness.  
  
"If you are unwilling to save him, then you're your wish is moot, Master Jinn." Tyaña was obviously trying to contain the emotions that swirled within her.  
  
"Please, call me Qui-Gon." He started to dislike the formality of his name and title. It made him sound cold and heartless. And Qui-Gon always thought of himself as a caring, giving, person. But by the actions of a benevolent servant child and a loving healer, he was humbled.  
  
"I'm not going to make this easy on you, Qui-Gon." The physician continued. "Over the course of my life I have seen many things. I have lived on many different worlds before coming to Tatooine. And I have seen many injustices, more so because of my line of work. But in all my travels, all my adventures, never have I discovered a more gentle and loving soul as I found in Obi-Wan. And if we're not careful, the universe is going to loose it's most precious commodity. Do you understand what I'm telling you?" Tyaña turned to face the Knight, demanding an answer to her question.  
  
"Yes, I think I do. He gives without thought." He replied. Qui-Gon thought for a moment and a tingling in the base of his neck, which he interpreted as a communication from the Force, grew. Realization trickled it's way into his mind, "He has special powers. Can see things before they happen, doesn't he?" He searched her eyes to find what he began to believe. She nodded.  
  
"Can you help him? He is in danger everyday he's in Watto's custody. I don't know how much more his frail body can withstand. Please, help him. Save him." Tyaña begged the towering Jedi to rescue her surrogate son. And was stunned by his abrupt departure. Tyaña watched as the Knight ran down the street, not knowing what the cause or purpose of his actions were.  
  
Qui-Gon had been called by the Force. It commanded him to find Obi-Wan. The Force spoke of danger and the Jedi Master could feel the distant pull of pain. He knew where he needed to go and made haste to get there.  
  
***  
  
"May I get you something, Master Anakin?" The melodic mechanical voice questioned.  
  
"No, 3PO. I'm. fine." Anakin looked up from his bunk at the golden droid he had built so long ago. He lay back down and continued to rub his temples. Only a few minutes before, Anakin had been stricken with a nasty headache. He was used to the affliction, as they happened often.  
  
"Another migraine, Sir?" Even the protocol droid recognized the motions the Padawan made for what they were.  
  
"Just a minor one, 3PO. I'll be alright in a while." Anakin deferred the droid's concern. He attempted to go to sleep to rid himself of the ache.  
  
***  
  
Qui-Gon burst into the shop knowing the child was alone. Stepping further into the darkened room, he found the huddled youth near the back entry. He heard the soft weeping as he noticed thin red lines staining the boy's tunic. Slowly, he knelt down in front of the trembling form. "Obi-Wan." He whispered gently. Slowly, the boy eased a bit and glanced up to look at him. Qui-Gon almost felt his heart breaking as he peered into those beautiful blue-green eyes. He could see the terror that engulfed the fragile soul flood over with relief. Suddenly, the frightened child flung his arms around Qui-Gon's neck and held on tightly, so as not to let the apparition he believed before him go. Qui-Gon returned the gesture by encircling his arms about the boy to provide shelter and warmth. His thumb moved to his face, to wipe away a tear he had not realized he shed. A brief smile crossed his lips as he took comfort in Obi-Wan's tender embrace. Without any further delay, Qui-Gon carried the youngster back to Tyaña's for care.  
  
Tyaña was still standing in front of her clinic when she caught sight of the pair. Quickly, she made her way to them. Taking in the appearance of Obi-Wan's condition, she ushered them to a small room in the back of her home. Qui-Gon had refused to let Tyaña take him from his arms, unwilling to give up the contentment he felt in holding the boy. Once inside, Padmé heard the fervent voices and rushed to find out the cause. She swept the scene and understood immediately. She followed the trio to the back room.  
  
"Rest him here." Tyaña instructed. Qui-Gon moved to comply. Regretting having to part from the boy, Qui-Gon lingered near by. Tyaña worked promptly to apply Bacta salves to the streaks across Obi-Wan's back. Once the wounds were attended to, Tyaña was happy to see the boy already asleep. She motioned for the others to leave. Outside the archway she addressed them, "It's best he rest now. Thank you for going to get him, Qui-Gon. I apologize for my behavior earlier. I'll show you to your rooms."  
  
"It's alright. I understand you feelings for Obi-Wan made you react the way you did. Thank you for your Hospitality, Miss Tyaña." Qui-Gon waived off her apology, feeling her remarks were justified.  
  
"Please, just Tyaña." She gave a meek smile to the Jedi and then turned to show them to their rooms.  
  
Later that evening, Qui-Gon was woken from his slumber by grievous sobs. He rushed to find the origin, and found his way back to Obi-Wan's room. Tyaña was already comforting the terrified child back to sleep. Qui-Gon hesitated at the door, waiting for Tyaña to come out. When Obi-Wan returned to a disturbed darkness, Tyana retreated back to the hallway. "It's alright. He just had a nightmare."  
  
"Was it only a nightmare?" He asked feeling that the situation did not feel quite right.  
  
"I can't be sure. At least not until I can get him to tell me. But I doubt he will. He used to tell me all about them before, now he just keeps them locked away inside." She stole a glance back at the slumbering youth.  
  
"Are they simply dreams?" Again Qui-Gon prodded.  
  
"He told me once, that he would sometimes have dreams of his past, of things happening now, and." For some reason she didn't want to finish.  
  
"And of the future?" Qui-Gon filled in the empty gap. Still watching Obi- Wan, Tyaña nodded slowly.  
  
They began to drift back to their own beds, when she placed a hand on his arm to halt him. "The worst nightmares, are of the future." Releasing him, Tyaña continued on to her room. Qui-Gon remained rooted to the spot as his mind desperately tried to absorb her confession.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------  
  
R&R Please. :D Thank you! 


	5. The Deal

BlueElli, Thanks again!! :D Looks like this is all for you!! ;)  
  
Anyone else out there? Please let me know what you think!! I really, really want to know!  
  
AN: //'s = emphasis  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------  
  
The following morning, Qui-Gon rose with the light of the first sun. He performed his normal routine of stretches and settled down to meditate. Much remained on his mind from the previous day's proceedings. And he marveled at his reactions to the slave boy, Obi-Wan. Regulating his breathing, Qui-Gon easily slipped into the calm place in his mind. He could hear the Force whispering to him but their words still eluded him. That's when he felt a presence hiding by his doorway. Wanting the intrusion, he opened his eyes to find the very same young boy he sought to decipher. The youth looked fresh and innocent now that he was bathed and neatly dressed. "Good morning, Obi-Wan." He greeted.  
  
"Morning, Master Knight." Obi-Wan replied as he took a step into the room. "I didn't mean to disturb you. I just wanted to let you know Tia is almost finished with breakfast and invite you to eat." His voice was light and meek. Qui-Gon watched the child enter enough to be inside, but not far enough from the doorway to loose support.  
  
"I would love to join you. And please call me Qui-Gon." Qui-Gon smiled at the thought of finally spending time with him. He was rewarded with an eager smile that radiated warmth and happiness. The sea change eyes sparkled in the morning light with harmony. Nothing like the terror Qui- Gon witnessed the night before. Suddenly, Qui-gon came to the decision that he needed to have this boy with him. The glow of light that flowed from the child spoke only of the purest form of the Force. Qui-Gon vowed at that moment to do whatever he could to set this slave free and bring him back to the Temple. He waved to call the boy to him. Obi-Wan obeyed the commands without even thinking. Qui-Gon admonished himself as he saw the boy sway for only a moment to get his balance. The boy had been through so much since they had met the day before, and he should not have asked any more from him. But Obi-Wan did come to stand in front of the kneeling Master. Qui-Gon reached for the boy's hands and held them firmly but tenderly. "Obi-Wan, we can't thank you enough for helping us in the alley. You were very brave. May I ask you a question?"  
  
"I just felt it. I often feel things. I could sense the trouble near by and I knew that I should help." Again Qui-Gon was astonished at the remarkable cognitive powers the boy possessed. Obi-Wan answered the question before Qui-Gon could ask it. "It's alright, Master Qui-Gon, sir. I was happy to help." And the smile full of acceptance returned even brighter.  
  
"You are special," The Jedi Master reaffirmed. "Let's go and collect Padmé for breakfast." The Knight's forefinger traced the child's jaw line before reaching up to ruffle the ginger hair. Together they went to rouse the handmaiden from her sleep, hand in hand.  
  
Padmé was surprised to find the pair at her doorway. But she was also overjoyed that Obi-Wan looked much better than he had yesterday. He greeted her, "Good Morning, Hig.Padmé." She noticed the slight bow he offered to her. And gave the slightest nod as recognition. Qui-Gon gave her a quizzical glance for a moment and then looked down at Obi-Wan. Could he know that as well? Simply Amazing!  
  
"We've come to take you to breakfast, Padmé." The Jedi announced. Again she nodded, as she finished readying herself. Obi-Wan held out his free hand toward the handmaiden. Padmé gladly accepted his offer and the three walked through the apartments to the kitchen.  
  
Tyaña was setting the table when the group arrived. She smiled at the knowledge that Obi-Wan was happy. She watched the youth come in surrounded by the two visitors with a gleeful smirk on his face. Something that had recently been lacking in his life, and thus hers as well. "Morning all. Breakfast is ready. Please make yourselves at home." She offered. The trio sat down to eat their fill.  
  
"How long will you be here?" Tyaña asked. Qui-Gon and Padmé exchanged a worried glance.  
  
"Unfortunately, we're not sure." Padmé said. "Our ship has been damaged and we are trying to acquire the parts we need."  
  
"And it appears that our credits are not acceptable here. So we have no means to pay for the items we seeking." Qui-Gon added. He could tell Obi- Wan was thinking beside him.  
  
"There's nothing you can offer, other than credits?" Tyaña had never heard of anyone travelling to the outer rim without a means of trading.  
  
"I'm sure another way will present itself." He assured her. He continued to watch Obi-Wan play with his food as he thought.  
  
"These junk dealers must have a weakness of some kind." Padmé surmised.  
  
"Gambling, everything here revolves around gambling of all sorts. Mostly racing." Tyaña declared.  
  
"There's a big race tomorrow. Maybe there's something I can do to help." Obi-Wan announced. His gaze took turns stopping at every face around the table.  
  
"Obi, you know Watto won't let you." Tyaña stated. But Qui-Gon noted a slight hint of fear creep into her voice.  
  
"Remember what you said, Tia? The biggest problem in the universe is that no one helps each other." His compelling eyes stared up at her. And she felt herself give into them.  
  
"No one, except you." She replied pointedly.  
  
"I've built a racer. The fastest ever. You could make Watto believe it was yours and have him let me pilot it. We could enter it into the Anchorhead Gymkhana. The prize money would more than pay for the parts you need." He explained. Tyaña wanted to protest but knew she would never win.  
  
"It could be dangerous. And you have already offered your services enough." Qui-Gon declined the boy's solution. He heard Tyaña sigh. Obi- Wan bowed his head in defeat.  
  
"He can help you. He was meant to help you." Padmé stared at the healer. She could tell the older woman was not pleased with the proposition, but had accepted it none-the-less. Obi-Wan's gaze returned to the gentle woman with thankful eyes.  
  
"What kind of racing is it?" Padmé asked. Her curiosity peeked. Obi-Wan turned a growing smile to her until it was a full toothy grin.  
  
**  
  
He led them out back behind the small clinic. "I've been collecting parts here and there to build it. It's just about finished. I'm not that great of a mechanic, but one gave me pointers while Tia took care of him." Obi- Wan stopped near the back wall and pulled a tarp off of a large hump. "Here it is. What do you think?" He asked his new friends.  
  
"It's very nice." Padmé responded. She gazed upon the hunk of metal and wiring trying to determine what it was. Qui-Gon, on the other hand, had a completely different reaction.  
  
"It's great." He said admiringly. He thought it had a character of style and finesse that would lend it greater speed. Despite the lack of some coverings, the machine was sleek and highly aerodynamic.  
  
"I've got to go now. Before Watto gets mad. Come by soon so we can set up the deal." Re-covering the racer, he waved and then dashed back through the house. Padmé and Qui-Gon stare after him for a moment before heading back in.  
  
**  
  
Dashing through the streets, Obi-Wan suddenly skidded to a halt. If it weren't for his heightened awareness, he would have run full force into the woman in his path. He glared up at the tall woman in the slick body armor. Her baldhead and defiant façade made her look ferocious. "Hello slug." She insulted.  
  
"Ona." Obi-Wan returned her curt tones.  
  
"Careful where you're running, shag. Wouldn't want you to get injured before we have the chance to race again." Her piercing eyes mocked him.  
  
"You'll have to wait your turn, Bounty Hunter. Unless you're /man/ enough to show up at Anchorhead tomorrow." Obi-Wan watched the fire burn behind her eyes. He knew how infuriated she gets when someone insults her abilities.  
  
"Next time we race, it'll be the end of you! If you weren't a slave, I'd squash you here and now!" The Bounty Hunter hissed.  
  
"Yeah, it'd be a pity if you had to pay for me," he said softly. Ona Nobis growled down at the boy and then pushed past him. Shrugging the encounter off, Obi-Wan hurried on his way.  
  
**  
  
"Are you sure about this?" Padmé asked. She followed behind the tall Jedi questioning their propose. "I know he's special but trusting our fate to a boy we hardly know, seems wrong. The Queen would not approve."  
  
Qui-Gon met her gaze squarely, "The Queen doesn't need to know." He smirked at her knowing whom he was addressing.  
  
"Well, I don't approve." She replied and then flopped down on a ledge along the building. Qui-Gon gave her one more glance before heading inside the shop.  
  
The Toydarian noticed the tall man instantly, "The boy tells me you want to sponsor him in the race tomorrow. How can you do this? Not with Republic credits, I think."  
  
"My ship will be the entry fee," the Jedi advised. He reached beneath his poncho and brought out a tiny holo-projector. Clicking on the power source, he projected a hologram of the Queen's ship. The Toydarian flitted closer, studying the image carefully.  
  
"Not bad. Not bad. Nubian." The wrinkled blue proboscis bobbed.  
  
"It's in good order, except for the parts we need." Qui-Gon flicked off the projector and tucked it back beneath his poncho.  
  
"But what would the boy ride?" Watto demanded irritably. "He smashed up my swoop in the last race."  
  
Qui-Gon glanced at Obi-Wan, who was clearly embarrassed. "It wasn't my fault, really. Ona sliced off my front stabilizer panels." Watto grunted at the memory.  
  
"I have acquired a swoop in a game of chance," Qui-Gon announced with confidence, drawing Obi-Wan's attention. "The fastest ever built." He added. Obi-Wan smirked at the comment but quickly pulled it back.  
  
"I hope you didn't kill anyone I know for it," Watto snapped. He looked the tall stranger over one more time before continuing. "So, you supply the swoop and the entry fee; I supply the boy. We split the winnings fifty- fifty, I think."  
  
"If it's going to be fifty-fifty, I suggest you front the cost of the entry. If we win, you keep all the winnings, minus the cost of the parts we need. If we lose, you keep my ship." Qui-Gon counter-offered. Watto was clearly caught by surprise. He thought the matter through, rubbing at his snout. Qui-Gon put out his hand palm up. The offer was too good, and the Toydarian was suspicious. Qui-Gon reiterated the bottom line, "Either way, you win."  
  
Watto pounded his fist into the open palm. "Deal!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------  
  
FEEDBACK, CRAVE FEEDBACK!!!! :..( 


	6. Enlightenment

I just wanted to thank HeidiM, Stephanie and Werewolf, for their feedback!! I really appreciate it.  
  
I'm almost caught up with the posts on TF.N. Only two more and then you're all stuck waiting. ]:-)  
  
Well, remember to let me know what you think. (  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------  
  
Watto released Obi-Wan from his daily duties in order to prep the swoop for the upcoming race. The Toydarian needed to go and check out the odds on each of the racers and submit the boy's name for entry. Obi-Wan was excited to be outside of the shop and not have the floating creature riding him all day. Qui-Gon periodically checked on the boy's progress. Satisfied at the moment with the upgrades Qui-Gon headed back inside. Once secluded, he contacted his Padawan. "Yes, Master?" The young man responded.  
  
"If all goes well, we will have our hyperdrive generator by tomorrow afternoon." He informed his apprentice. Quickly, he elaborated on his statement and waited for acknowledgement.  
  
Anakin's pause made Qui-Gon worry, "What if this plan fails, Master? We could be stock here for a very long time." This time the youth could hardly hide his misgivings.  
  
"A ship without a power supply will not get us anywhere. We have no choice." The Master mused. His thoughts began to drift off toward a beacon of light on this dismal planet. However, his attention was brought back to the moment.  
  
"We received a message, Master. I told the Queen not to respond. And that it was a trap. She is very upset." The protégé admitted. Qui-Gon noted the hint of disquiet in his charge's tone.  
  
"You made the right choice." The Knight validated.  
  
"But what if Governor Bibble is telling the truth and the people are dying?" Questioned the Padawan.  
  
Qui-Gon sighed, "Either way we are running out of time." Qui-Gon ended the transmission and headed back out to Obi-Wan.  
  
*****  
  
The Sith Infiltrator landed on a plateau overlooking Tatooine's Dune Sea. Once the transport had settled itself on the ground a hatch opened. A cloaked figure strode down the ramp confidently. The twin suns of the desert planet were drifting out of the sky. Their departure changed the bright blue into a colorful pallet of deep reds and violets. Now at the edge of the cliff, the figure extracted a pair of low light electrobinoculars from under his cloak. Quickly he scanned the horizon and located three cities with in range. Tapping instructions on a wrist controller, three black probe droids flew from the rear of the ship. Each one floated off in a different direction, one droid for each city. The cowled figure smiled wickedly. He could feel the Jedi were somewhere within these towns and he looked forward to confronting them. Sharply turning, the dark form returned to the confines of his ship to track the droids' progress.  
  
*****  
  
Anakin paced their small cabin like a caged Malia. He was anxious to have the Queen back on board. Yes, he and his Master recognized her back at their first meeting on Naboo. Even though the decoy had a remarkable resemblance to the Queen, Anakin felt that she was no substitute. He paused and closed his eyes. In his mind's eye he could see her. The smooth skin. Her enchanting brown eyes. The silken hair forced into extravagant hairstyles. His body was trembling at the mere thought of the monarch. Desperately wanting to touch the image, he tramped down his urges. He knew these feelings were non-Jedi like. And for the first time, he was thankful his Master was not around to see his indiscretion.  
  
Admonishing the sensations corrupting his body, Anakin knelt down to meditate. He needed to cleanse the feelings attempting to over take him.  
  
*****  
  
Dusk had almost vanished into night, barely fending change off. Obi-Wan was finishing his toils on the swoop bike. Now he polished the fresh casings when he sensed the approach of a Jedi Knight. Qui-Gon found the boy still busying himself with the last minute preparations. The Jedi Master quietly took in a quick breath as he gazed upon the finished product. Earlier, he had admired the speeder's crude spectacle. But now the fully encased and trimmed machine astonished the seasoned Jedi. The visage of alloy and wires had completely been transformed into a functional piece of metallic art. It's form sleek and lustrous. The youth painted some decorative designs along some of the panels, giving it an air of extravagant charm. "Simply breathtaking." Managed to escape the tall man's lips. Obi-Wan turned to greet him and produced a resplendent grin.  
  
"You really think so?" Obi-Wan asked excitedly. Taking one last glimpse at the labours of the day, pride reflected in his features at his accomplishment.  
  
"I'm amazed at your skill, little one." Qui-Gon complimented. He ran his hand along forward shafts extending from the body of the vehicle. Obi-Wan stood and moved to rest on a protrusion of the clinic as he gazed up into the night sky. Stars began to emerge from the deep violet blanket of twilight.  
  
"What's it like, Master Qui-Gon, sir?" A contemplative voice questioned the serene man.  
  
"What's what like?" The Knight tried to clarify.  
  
"Freedom." The response was such a simple word but it easily penetrated Qui-Gon's countenance. Qui-Gon absorbed the ethereal semblance perched adjacent to him.  
  
"Not much different, I suppose." He stated knowing all to well; there was a difference. A drastic distinction defined life as a slave and life as an independent person. Yet in some ways they were similar. The boy nodded at Qui-Gon's words. He rationalized the differentiation. Obi-Wan witnessed many injustices and justices while residing with Tyaña. Many patients that received treatment for injuries and illnesses fit into two categories no matter their background. Those who deserved what they got and those that didn't. And no matter what the circumstance or situation, life still trudged on. A new curiosity stuck him.  
  
"What about a Jedi's life." Obi-Wan withdrew his gaze from the stars to watch the Knight. Qui-Gon held the boy's eyes with his own. Awe and wonderment filled the captivating hazel orbs.  
  
Moving to sit next to the youth, Qui-Gon answered, "A Jedi's life is that of servitude. We give ourselves to the Force. And our lives are bequeathed to do it's bidding."  
  
Again Obi-Wan nodded before a smirk formed, "So, not much different." His eyes twinkled with mischief.  
  
Qui-Gon placed a hand on the boy's shoulder and let out a small chuckle. "No, I suppose it isn't, except that we choose our path and are not forced into it." A brief pause hung between them. "Come, Tyaña should be nearly finished with dinner. And you should clean up." The youth's smirk widened. Qui-Gon noticed a small laceration on Obi-Wan's wrist. A thought formulated in his mind. "Let me take a look at that cut first." Obi-Wan offered his arm without question. Qui-Gon pulled a Bacta wipe from an emergency medpac on his belt and cleaned the wound.  
  
"I dreamt I was a Jedi Knight." Said the boy, cutting through Qui-Gon's thoughts. He peered into those compelling eyes, and for a moment something flickered behind the blue-green iris' that vanished before Qui-Gon could identify it. "But I doubt it would ever happen." Qui-Gon could hear mixed emotions in the statement. He produced a comlink chip and wiped a sample of Obi-Wan's blood onto it's surface. The boy noticed the motion. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Checking your blood for infections." Qui-Gon announced.  
  
"Tia can do." Obi-Wan protested, but was cut off by a stern voice.  
  
"Go on, clean up. I'll be waiting for you at the table." Obi-Wan sighed and slide off the ledge. Rushing inside to ready himself for the evening meal, Obi-Wan still questioned the Jedi's explanation.  
  
Qui-Gon watched the boy leave. Once out of sight he contacted the ship. "Anakin, I want you to run an analysis on the blood sample I'm transmitting."  
  
"Of course, Master. What kind of reading do you want?" His faithful protégé quarried.  
  
"A midi-chlorian count."  
  
"It should only take a moment." The pause for the results stretched on forever for the Jedi Master and was discouraged when his Padawan spoke next. "That can't be right. It's impossible."  
  
"What is it? What's wrong?" Qui-Gon demanded.  
  
"There must be something wrong with the results. I'm going to try something quickly. One more moment, Master." Anakin said. The Padawan hastily took a sample of his own blood and ran a comparative analysis or the two specimens. The final figures flabbergasted the apprentice. Qui- Gon could sense his Padawan's distress but before he could inquire further, the pupil spoke. "I wouldn't have believed it if I didn't do it myself."  
  
"I don't understand. Explain it to me, please." The Jedi Knight pleaded.  
  
"The initial results seemed impossible, so I took a sample of my own blood to compare. There are subtle differences, such as blood type, immunities and inoculations, but that only validates the differences. The midi- chlorian is over twenty thousand."  
  
"And what is so odd about that, you're count is." But the elder man was cut off.  
  
"Because Master, it matches my count exactly."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------  
  
How's that for a cliffie? Hehe. Don't worry you'll get more tomorrow. Now go and tell me what you think!! ;)  
  
~~Ari 


	7. Calm Before the Storm

Thanks to all those who have reviewed this little diddy. (Ha, little. Hehe. Right!) = Werewolf, BlueElli, ALS, and Abigail!! :D I hope I can keep this flowing for you.  
  
These are a little shorter than the previous chapters, mostly due to the fact that I have struggled through them. They didn't come as easy as the others. Sorry if there are any typos, I haven't had time to proof.  
  
New AN: ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ = Dream/moment of memory  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
"Are you absolutely positive, Anakin?" The Jedi Master found this new discovery overwhelming. In all the years of his service to the Order, never had Qui-Gon heard of two beings having identical midi-chlorian counts. They were as unique as fingerprints or retinal scans. Of course, there had been some cases very close in number. However, none matched exactly. There had even been documentation of Jedi twins that had fluctuations in their tally. Furthermore, the counts never crested 17,000, until the finding of his Padawan. The unearthing of two such beings is remarkable in itself, but the fact that those two individuals had identical sums defied everything believed in the Order.  
  
"Yes, Master. I ran the test twice before finally coming to grips with the results. I can show them to you upon your return." Shock still apparent in the apprentice's tone.  
  
"Of course. I would very much like to see them." Qui-Gon withdrew deep into his mind. I cannot leave this planet without that boy! There is a mystery here that needs to be solved. And I will learn the truth.  
  
"What does this mean, Master?" The young man asked with a hint of reservation.  
  
"I'm not sure, Padawan. Qui-Gon out." Ending the transmission, he slipped the commlink back into his utility belt. He remained under the night sky contemplating this new information. A distant memory was triggered as he stared blankly at the barren landscape. A page in a file came into focus. And Qui-Gon reviewed the information on the sheet.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Anakin Skywalker  
  
Male, human, age four  
  
Mother: Shmi Skywalker  
  
Father: Unknown  
  
Homeworld: Tatooine  
  
Note: Prime candidate to fulfill the Prophecy of the Chosen One.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Remembering the Jedi Initial Statistics file created for every initiate, Qui-Gon rediscovered an important fact previously overlooked. Tatooine. Could there be a significance? He turned toward the infirmary to ponder the puzzle within and found Tyaña staring at him. So engrossed in his musings he didn't notice her arrival. How long had she been there, I wonder?  
  
Before the Knight could speak, Tyaña said, "I came to tell you dinner is ready."  
  
"Thank you. I'll be in, in a moment." Qui-Gon wanted to collect his thoughts before confronting the cause of his turmoil. The elderly woman nodded and headed back inside. Qui-Gon took in a deep breath before getting up and following Tyaña.  
  
Inside the humble home all was bright and cheery. A delightful meal had been placed on the table and the group of newfound friends gathered to devour the small banquet. Once the last bite was consumed, the visitors were presented a wonderful surprise. Obi-Wan requested everyone adjourn to a small sitting room. He wanted to present the Jedi Knight and clandestine Queen a gift for their kindness and friendship. He had no possessions to offer, so Obi-Wan gifted the only thing he could; himself.  
  
Tyaña knew what the youth was planning and although she enjoyed this particular aptitude, she felt that this would be one of the last times she would be witness to it. Holding back the tears, she lowered the lights, knowing Obi-Wan wished it. The three adults sat as the boy stood prone in front of them.  
  
He began, "I have no belongings to give you, so please accept this on my behalf." At that moment, a pure crisp note drifted in the air. Slowly, a melody laced with beauty wove through the room. Qui-Gon and Padmé closed their eyes to drift further into the soothing rhythm. Obi-Wan sung a tune in a language neither recognized. But it didn't matter because they were lost in its virtue.  
  
Qui-Gon was fortunate enough to receive an added pleasure from the boy's pastorale. As Obi-Wan intoned the enchanting harmony, he unwittingly drew the Force in around him. While veiled in the Force's light, Obi-Wan channeled peaceful suggestions to his listeners. Resonating ripples caressed Qui-Gon's sensitive receptors. Granting him a satisfaction envelopment with that which he served so willingly. At one moment, Qui- Gon's eyes slitted open to take in the image of such flawless innocence. He felt his breath catch in his throat, as he could almost see the Force vaguely illuminating the room with a rainbow of colors. When the elegy ended, the spectators could barley contain their suspirations. Padmé finally broke the silence, "That was beautiful. What was it?"  
  
"I don't know exactly." Obi-Wan replied in a voice so soft that it put a whisper to shame. "I hear it in my sleep. It comes to me when I am frightened or hurt and comforts me. I don't have a memory of hearing it, but I have heard it my whole life."  
  
"It's time for bed. You have a big day tomorrow." Qui-Gon recovered his senses. He stood and advanced toward the youth. "It was beautiful Obi- Wan," the tall Jedi reassured. "And I thank you for sharing it with us. But it's time to go to sleep."  
  
Obi-Wan smiled and nodded. Undauntedly, he embraced the Knight. "Good Night." Releasing the surprised man, he headed of to his room. The remaining group wandered off after him.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------  
  
I don't really like the upcoming chapters, but I hope you do. I know there are typos, but I'm too tired at the moment to worry about them, sorry.  
  
Anyway, don't forget to Review!!  
  
~~ Ari 


	8. Green Light

Well, here are chapters 8 and 9. Which I am still not happy with. And I still have not had time to correct them. So, they will have to do for the moment. Let me know what you think. I would appreciate it.  
  
Also, if you have the time please read "If only by one, it ends." It's an Epilogue to another piece I wrote, but I think it's perfectly wonderful on it's own. It's about a confrontation between Obi-Wan and Darth Vader. Please? : )  
  
Anyway, enough of the shameless plug, and on with the story...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
A glorious light poured in through a small window to find its occupant already awake. For a brief moment, Obi-Wan paused to bask in the orange and pink rays. A new day was beginning and Obi-Wan felt renewed. For the first time in lo so many years, he stood on the precipice of a new path. Quickly, he bathed and dressed in a black flight suit. Locating a pair of matching gloves and a set of goggles, he hurried out to meet the others.  
  
All gathered to eat the humble breakfast Tyaña made. Once finished they gathered the swoop and headed for Anchorhead. Their journey thus far was uneventful. Qui-Gon separated from the company to seek out Watto. The Jedi found the hovering dealer near a betting stand. "Is everything set?" He asked the Toydarian.  
  
"Of course. The boy's name has been submitted. I admire your conviction, even if it's misplaced," answered Watto.  
  
"You don't think the boy can win?" The Knight pondered the blue being in front of him.  
  
"The boy is good. He's a credit to your race, but I think, Nobis is going to win." He replied, swinging an arm behind him. Qui-Gon noticed a tall woman with a clean shaven head in plastoid armor. She headed toward the starting line.  
  
"Why do you think that?" Qui-Gon inquired.  
  
"Cause she always wins. I'm betting everything on her." He said while beginning to float away, when he was startled by what next transpired.  
  
Qui-Gon thought about the Toydarian's passing remark and found his window of opportunity. Knowing it would be his only chance he pounced on it without thinking. The Force will guide me. "I'll take that bet." He announced.  
  
"What?" Shock evident in his tone.  
  
"I'll take that bet," the Jedi repeated. "I'll wager my new racing swoop against, say, the boy."  
  
*****  
  
Obi-Wan uncovered his swoop. It looked even more dazzling in the morning light than it had the night before. He was working on the control vanes when he felt the vehicle shift. He looked up to find his rival leaning on his racer. "Hello shag." She hissed.  
  
"What do you want Bounty Hunter?" Trying not to pay her any heed, Obi-Wan continued his work on the vanes and repulsor pod.  
  
"It will end here, slave. You will not survive this race." She announced. Approaching his position, she slid a hand onto his forearm. "Too bad, too. In a couple of years, you would have made a beautiful pleasure slave."  
  
Disgusted, by her touch, Obi-Wan instantly withdrew. "We'll see. A Hutt could easily out maneuver you." Suddenly, the grip on his arm tightened. He could feel he nails trying to penetrate his flight suit.  
  
"Pray your death is quick, shag. For if you survive, you will wish you hadn't." Releasing the boy, she stormed off. Obi-Wan watched her leave and found himself staring right at Padmé. He gave her a smirk to try and relax the worried glance on her face. Wanting to dispel any misgivings of their plan, he made his way toward her.  
  
*****  
  
"The boy, eh? I don't know." Watto hesitated. He wasn't sure why he didn't accept the bet immediately. He knew that the odds were invaluably in his favour, yet something glinted at the back of his mind.  
  
"Is there something wrong? Or is the gamble too high a price?" Qui-Gon poked at the Toydarian's sense of pride. Knowing he could goad him into accepting the bet. It didn't fail.  
  
"Deal. It makes no difference, outlander. Nobis will win." The junkdealer barked flying away as quickly as he could.  
  
Qui-Gon noticed his three companions heading for him. He could barely make out Watto's angry remark before moving on. Obi-Wan peered back at the Jedi with a questioning glance. "What was that all about?"  
  
"Nothing. Are you all ready?" The tall man changed the subject before it could be fully addressed.  
  
"Just waiting for the green light." A smile overtaking Obi-Wan's youthful face and a twinkle danced in his eye.  
  
***  
  
Anchorhead was a prominent community on Tatooine. The government seat resided in the small city. Unlike the other settlings and spaceports, the residing population believed their status raised them higher than the others. Protecting their sophisticated lifestyle, they disliked the vulgarity of Podracing. Instead they sought different version of the sport; Swoop racing. Enhanced skills were required to utilize the machines supporting them, and a select few had the coordination qualified enough to race. Ten entrants lined the start/finish. A Dorus, Blood carver, Lorrdian, Barabel, Corellian, Phindian, Klatoonian, Quermian, Sorrusian and a human slave boy sat astride their vehicles waiting for the signal.  
  
Qui-Gon, Padmé and Tyaña found their way to an observation deck to observe the race. The course would begin just beyond the town of Anchorhead then head out over a portion of the Jundland wastes. After a deep valley, they would enter the ruins of Fort Tusken. Making their way back around, the course set through some old mining tunnels and then back through the outskirts of Anchorhead before reaching the starting line. Mostly all spectators held little vid-screens allowing them to view the race beyond normal vision. Holo-vid droids were positioned strategically around the track for better vantage points.  
  
The participants fidgeted as they anxiously awaited the start. Finally the moment came, and the group raged ahead. Only two swoops remained; the Corellian's and Obi-Wan's. The Corellian's swoop puttered and simply gave out with a huge puff of black smoke. Obi-Wan's was moving but so slowly, he could have walked past himself. Quickly glancing over the readouts on the sensor panel, he reached down to the Repulsorlift Calibration Dial. Fussing with it, he was almost thrown from his seat when the settings reached their desired position. Pulling himself back into the saddle, Obi- Wan eyed up the distancing opponents. He throttled the swoop ahead and barreled off after the specs ahead.  
  
The beginning was smooth and open. Obi-Wan hunched closer to the machine to lessen the wind resistance. His competitors loomed ever nearer. He finally reached the back of the pack as they entered canyon. With little room to maneuver, Obi-Wan held back waiting for his opportunity. He tried his best to squeeze by but to no avail. He made it past as they broke out of the narrow path into the ruins of Fort Tusken. They wove through dilapidated buildings and tunnels. Obi-Wan broke and then gunned the engine, passing the Klatoonian and the Barabel. The announcer reported the change and the crowd went wild. The Dorus had caught up to Ona and was attempting to get around the Sorrusian. But she had caught sight of him in her peripheral vision. As he came up along side the bounty hunter, a whip suddenly unfurlled. Ona had engaged the laser mode and struck toward the stabilizer bar. Sparks flew up into the Dorus' face and he didn't notice her strike again at his directional thrust nozzles. The laser mode swiftly cut through the metal sending the speeder off toward a wall. Throttling ahead she paid little attention to the explosion behind her.  
  
Obi-Wan saw the burst of fire before him and knew the cause instantly. It had happened to him at least once previously. Ignoring the memory, he spurred the bike on to catch up to his rival. He caught up to the Quermian next in the mine tunnels. At a fork in the path Obi-Wan banked left and the Quermian drifted right. When the two paths merged, Obi-Wan had gotten past the Quermian. Urging the machine even further, Obi-Wan drove on.  
  
Navigating the streets through Anchorhead proved to be a bit more difficult than the Lorrdian thought. He had found himself behind the Sorrusian with little chance of passing. He was also waiting for the whip to emerge. Watching her every move he knew exactly when she was going to strike and readied himself. So intent on watching the bounty hunter he failed to notice the path narrow, and careened sideways into a building.The first circuit completed, they headed back out into the Jundland Wastes. Three laps were set for the course and the leader at the end of the third won. Only four racers remained.  
  
The second circuit paired off the contenders; Ona and the blood carver and Obi-Wan and the Phindian. The Phindian tried to club at Obi-Wan with his long arms. Obi-Wan used a ramp to gain height over the other pilot and rolled over to take the position. Ona dispatched her rival with ease as she headed back into the city. Obi-Wan could see her in the distance and called once again on the something he felt around him. Urging it to aid his chase. It answered as the vehicle began to gain on Ona's swoop. The commentator cheered on the battling rivals as the charged into the third and final circuit.  
  
Obi-Wan came up behind the bounty hunter in the canyon. He weaved back and forth to try and pass. That's when he saw the whip fling out toward and outcropping above. Some large rocks broke free, falling directly into this path. Obi-Wan thought quickly and pulled back while breaking. Hoisting the nose up, he pounded the turbothrusters he barley managed to jump the descending boulders. Sighing at the close call he pressed the swoop further. Again catching up with the Sorrusan, he pulled along side of her. They banked and turned their way through the vacant fort side by side. Out in the open between the fort and mines, Ona utilized her weapon of choice. Flicking her wrist, she sent the slender cord to wrap around the boy's arm. Once caught in it's clutches, Ona pulled to dislodge the youth. Obi-Wan saw the whip too late and had only enough time to tighten his grip on the handle bars. Still trying to maneuver, he caught her next motion out of the corner of his eye, but it sent a wave of fear through him. He recognized the motion. Ona pressed a switch with her thumb on the hilt of her whip. The switch that activated the laser mode. Obi-Wan knew that once in that mode the whip could easily cut threw his arm, disabling him for the rest of the race. He needed to think, and fast.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------  
  
Next chapter coming right up! Review! Review! Please?  
  
Thanks for reading. 


	9. Grand Finale

Here's the next chapter. I figured I could be nice and post two since the servers were down for a day.  
  
Now the story.....  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Something whispered in the back of his mind. Not fully understanding why, he responded to it's direction. Only a moment after she flicked the switch on her whip did Ona follow his movements. He broke and ducked below the body of her swoop to wrap the cord around her machine. Realizing what the action could do to both the boy and herself, she deactivated the laser mode before it could even charge. Grinding her teeth she pulled on the hilt yanking at the boy's arm. While not in laser mode the cord could only cut it's way through the flightsuit.  
  
Obi-Wan winced at the pinching in his forearm and tried to figure out his next move. Again the whispers beckoned him. Listening to their hintings, he boosted his engines to bring his swoop directly on top of the Sorrusian's. The whip was stretched taut and Ona could feel her bike tipping. Knowing she had to release her hold, she was deprived of her whip. Obi-Wan noticed circulation flowing back into his arm, creating that painful tingling sensation. With his other hand he collected the dangling weapon. He gunned the thrusters and took over the lead position.  
  
The two wove through the mine, coming out side by side. They headed into the town for the last leg of the race. Ona collided with Obi-wan trying to dislodge the boy. Assessing these methods were not working, Ona pulled a pistol from her boot. Obi-Wan sensed she was up to something but was distracted by a building growing larger by the moment. He felt a searing in his shoulder, but ignored the heat. Another shot from behind nearly exploded his repulsorlift engine but only managed to singe the ankle of his coveralls. Determining that he had to disarm the threat, he pulled out the only defense he had acquired from the person who assaulted him. He waited for her to come up along side of him again before utilizing the weapon. Slowing just enough to give a false sense of security, Ona quickly fell into place beside Obi-Wan. He could see the blaster leveling to aim directly for his chest out of the corner of his eye. Moving as quickly as he could he pleaded with that unseen guide to make his motions count. He flicked the whip towards the bounty hunter to curl around the gun. Unwittingly, he charged the laser mode. The end of the strap just touched Ona's hand when the whip powered up. Suddenly, Obi-Wan heard a shrill cry escape his opponent as he heard flesh sizzle and saw his rival fall back. Something drew his attention back to the course and he barely had enough time to react. Twisting his body he turned the bike sharply nicking the side of a building. Moments later he heard an explosion, but somehow he knew she survived. He would meet up with her again. And he knew she would make him pay for this humiliation. But the dread that filed him was instantly replaced when he saw the finish line just ahead. He couldn't believe what his mind was trying to tell him. Somehow, he found himself winning.  
  
Once across the line, he brought his swoop to a sliding halt. Yanking off his goggles he gazed up at the crowd, watching them rise and cheer his victory. Acquaintances and strangers alike flocked to him, lifting him up on their shoulders. Bliss from his accomplishment overshadowed his weariness and filled him with that sense of newness he had felt that morning. He searched the faces below him for his friends. Pushing their way through the barrage of bodies, Qui-Gon, Padmé, and Tyaña came up to the boy. He reached down to grab their outstretched hands and basked in the glory of the moment.  
  
***  
  
When the celebrations ebbed, Qui-Gon sought out Watto. He wanted to collect his winnings. He found the Toydarian arguing with a wage collector. Upon seeing the Jedi, Watto abruptly turned his attention toward the outsider. "You!" He accused. "You swindled me! I lost everything."  
  
"When you gamble my friend there is always the possibility of loosing. Now, bring the parts to Tyaña's clinic and I will stop by the shop for you to release the boy." He went straight for the business at hand. Urgency started to trickle into his mind, and he knew that they were running out of time.  
  
"You can't have him. You cheated!" The frustrated proboscis declared.  
  
"Oh, Shall we take this up with the Hutts? I think they could settle any doubts about our wager." At the mention of the huge slugs, Watto knew he was defeated.  
  
"Take him," came the complacent reply. The blue being knew that to argue further could degrade his attempts at self-preservation. Qui-Gon nodded and set off to rejoin the group.  
  
He found Tyaña tending the blaster wound on the boy's shoulder. And almost laughed aloud as he watched her struggle to keep the ecstatic boy still. Together they headed back to the clinic to await the arrival of the much- needed parts. Once they arrived, Qui-Gon, Padmè and R2-D2 took the pieces to the waiting ship.  
  
Anakin had emerged from the vessel to greet his Master, but more importantly, Padmè. When he looked up at his Master he noticed that familiar look. "Why do I get the feeling that we are picking up another pathetic life form?" He teased.  
  
Qui-Gon did not take the remark lightly, instead he simply replied, "It's the boy that's responsible for getting us these parts. There's something about him, I can't explain. You'll see soon enough." With that he turned his eopie and headed back to town.  
  
***  
  
Watto handed the controller on his hip over to the tall man. He then flew to a small safe behind the counter. Next passing a small device to the Jedi, the device that activated the slave transmitter signal hidden somewhere with the boy's body. Watto then called Obi-Wan to the front of the shop. Qui-Gon was happy to see the face brightly shining from the smile still residing in his features. "Go." The Toydarian said to the boy in a low and saddened voice. Obi-Wan was confused by the tone of the instruction, but pleasingly joined the Jedi Knight as he headed out of the junkyard.  
  
Together, they found a buyer for the Swoop Obi-Wan had built, and was surprised at how much they were paid for it. When they reached Tyaña's infirmary, he excitedly bound inside to show his friend what he earned. "Look at all the money I got from the swoop sale," he announced to the older woman. She was genuinely amazed at all the currency in the boy's hand and couldn't keep the gasp of shock away. He paused and glanced at the credits in his hands before looking directly into her eyes. She caught the strength that she always knew was there, within the captivating treasures. But what happened next she would never had expected. "Tia, over the years you have cared for me and watched out for me when no one else seemed to know I existed. Yet you never asked for anything in return. I thank you for that. But now I can finally repay you, here, I want you to have this." And he placed all the money in his hands into hers. Tears formed in her eyes and she sat speechless.  
  
Qui-Gon picked up on her flooded emotions and took the opportunity to speak. "That was a wonderful thing you just did, Obi-Wan. And Now I have a surprise for you," he paused while the boy turned to regard him. A puzzled look on his face told Qui-Gon he was totally unaware of what he was about to reveal. "You're no longer a slave."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Now here's the deal, you'll only get more if you review! Ah-ha! So please tell me what you think!! Please!! CRAVE FEEDBACK!! I am a feedback monster.  
  
Thanks to everyone who has given me their thoughts. I appreciate it. : ) 


	10. Encounter

Well, I did receive some feedback, so you will be getting your posts! :D BlueElli and Werewolf The Feedback Monster thanks you!! And hope you enjoy another two posts to read!!  
  
Shan - Thank you, and I'm glad you like it. I thought that Jar Jar was a frivolous char that was designed for the kiddies. There are ways to get around him without completely killing the story. ; )  
  
Things will definitely be getting interesting for the Jedi, I hope you like it. : )  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
Those five words echoed in his young mind. Obi-Wan had always remembered being in the service of someone else, willingly or not. Mostly, not. He mused. But the enormity that that revelation bore was too much for him. He reached back to a wall to steady himself. "I - I'm free?" Qui-Gon smiled and nodded. And suddenly a flood of panic flowed through Obi-Wan. What am I going to do now? Where will I go? Tyaña will help me, I know, but this just seems too unreal.  
  
He heard the gentle woman behind him sniffle and then clear her throat. "Thank you Master Jinn, you have managed to surprise an old woman. Obi-Wan has always deserved a better life than this, and I can't express how much I appreciate you giving it to him."  
  
"The pleasure was all mine." He regarded the healer with compassionate eyes. He conveyed to her without words the gratitude he felt for her guidance. Then he noticed the boy sliding down against the wall. Concern furrowed his brow and he went to the child. "What's wrong?"  
  
Obi-Wan took in the sapphire eyes of the Jedi. The baritone voice full of worry. Qui-Gon also peered into the tell-all hazel windows, noting the swirl of emotions. Finally, Obi-Wan spoke. "What will happen to me now?" The despondency in the quiet voice pulled at Qui-Gon's heart.  
  
"You have many choices, Obi-Wan. And I will not force any upon you. But I will offer you this," He paused briefly to glance at the woman who had come up beside them. "You can come with me to Coruscant."  
  
Tyaña slumped to the ground at his proposal. Tears freely lined the elderly woman's face. "You would do this? Take him from here and give him a better life?" Qui-Gon gave a quick nod.  
  
"Could I be a Jedi?" A small voice asked as if the question should not have been spoken aloud. Obi-Wan had had dreams before of such a possibility but he never fully believed it could come true. Now he was afraid of the answer as the prospect played in his mind. He drew in his breath and held it until he heard the Knight respond.  
  
"A Jedi's life is not an easy one, my young friend. Very dangerous. It's your choice, but I believe our meeting was a chance happening. And if you choose to come with me, I will do what I can to see that you do." He had spoken the truth. Qui-Gon was not sure how the Council would react to the boy, but he felt he had to try. The smile that crept up the boy's face revealed the hope that filled him.  
  
"I will join you, Master Qui-Gon." Obi-Wan stated with a confidence born from renewed strength. He heard Tyaña crying softly and turned to address the woman he thought of as a mother. "Don't cry, Tia. You could come with us." He said innocently. Then turning back to the Jedi, "Couldn't she?"  
  
Qui-Gon thought for a moment. He knew it was not advisable but he saw no reason to deny it. "It is possible, however, we are still on a mission. And we are still in danger. Maybe it would be wiser for her to follow later." He pointed out.  
  
Tyaña interrupted. "I can't, Obi. My place is here. There are many people who depend on my clinic. I can't just abandon them. I doubt anyone else would want to take over." She reasoned even though her heart wanted to follow the boy where ever his adventures might take him. Tyaña would follow him into the depths of hell as long as she knew he was safe. Alas, she knew that her time in his life had drawn to a close. At least for a time. And she needed him to understand that this is the way it had to be. The sorrow and understanding in the blue-green eyes cut through her. "Oh, Obi. I will miss you." She embraced the youth and held him close. Tyaña could feel his small arms rap around her in return. Fighting with her own emotions, she finally separated herself from Obi-Wan. "Now, go. I'm sure Qui-Gon is patiently waiting to leave." Offering a smile, she squeezed Obi- Wan's hands.  
  
Obi-Wan glanced between the two before getting up and heading to the small room in the back. He wanted to collect the few belongings he did own before leaving.  
  
Once the boy had gone, Qui-Gon began, "You know."  
  
Tyaña quickly cut him off. "No, Master Jinn." This time there was no vehemence in the title, only sadness. "This is where we say good-bye." She stared blankly at the doorway Obi-Wan disappeared through. "Promise me one thing."  
  
"I can only promise you that I will do my best." He answered.  
  
"It will have to do. Promise me, that you will watch over Obi-Wan. Care for him like a son. He needs guidance. He needs assurance. But most of all he needs love." Tyaña turned to glare at the Jedi. "Will you do this for an old sentimental woman?" Before he could answer she continued, "If not for me, could you do this for a lost child who is so caring that his heart is open to the pain and suffering around him and could so easily be hurt?" Her proposition was sound, Qui-Gon knew. He had already witnessed such an action and paid for it dearly. "I promise. For as long as I am able." His tone soft and calm. She nodded and accepted his answer. Silence filled the room, until Obi-Wan returned carrying a small sack. Qui-Gon gave the boy a reassuring smile. "Ready?"  
  
"Yes, I guess." He replied. And then moved to stand in front of the kind hearted woman he had known for so many years. Reaching out he embraced her one more time. "I will miss you, Tia." His voice muffled by her clothes. When he pulled away he looked up at her and smirked. "I already do."  
  
Qui-Gon approached, "We must be going. They are waiting for us. Good-bye, Tyaña." He extended his hand toward her. She placed hers in his and he brought it up to kiss the back of it. Together the two men headed out of her door. She followed behind them to stand in front of her clinic. Halfway down the street, Obi-Wan paused and turned back to her. They stared at each other for a few minutes, when finally his lips curled up. Without speaking, they had exchanged farewells, knowing that neither could trust themselves enough to communicate their feelings. Obi-Wan waved briefly and turned to trail the Jedi. She knew that he was heading toward a destiny that affected the entire universe. And deep down, she knew she would not see him again. He turned the corner and disappeared from her life forever.  
  
***  
  
The black probe droid hovered in front of it's master. It beeped and hummed to detail directions and locations. Once the report was complete, the cloaked figure mounted a swoop and flew off into the vast wasteland.  
  
***  
  
Qui-Gon urged the boy to hurry. He could feel a growing threat within the Force. They were in sight of the ship, when Qui-Gon told Obi-Wan to run. The boy easily fell behind, as Qui-Gon's long legs quickly carried him over the land. Suddenly the Force screamed a warning of the impending attack. Qui-Gon turned and called out, "Obi-Wan, drop!" The youth followed the instructions immediately. The Jedi Knight ignited his saber in time to block his assailant. A dark figure vaulted off a speeding swoop and came right for the Knight. Obi-Wan didn't know what to do at first. He had felt something urging him to continue on to the ship, but he didn't want to leave the Jedi alone.  
  
Qui-Gon sensed the boy's confusion. "Get to the ship. Tell them to take off!" He instructed. He could see Obi-Wan rise and start for the ship, when his attacker moved to block the boy from his destination. Qui-Gon quickly drew the aggressor's attention back to him with a volley of thrusts.  
  
Obi-Wan stepped back to keep distance between him and their foe, before finding his window of opportunity. He ran straight for the ship's opening. As soon as he reached the top of the ramp he ran headlong into a man. He felt hands grab him tightly on his shoulders. He winced momentarily from the pressure on the blaster wound he received earlier, but promptly suppressed the pain to address the man. "Qui-Gon's in trouble!" He blurted out. "He said take off." The dark man regarding him for a second before heading off through the ship. Obi-Wan followed. At last, they entered the cockpit and the man repeated Obi-Wan's instructions. Another man in brown robes seemed to take charge.  
  
"Over there, fly low." They could see the dust stirred up from the quick movements of the two adversaries. As they approached, the young robed man took off toward the entry ramp. Obi-Wan chased after him. They entered the hold just as Qui-Gon slumped to the ground and the entry closed. They both observed his heavy breathing and Obi-Wan asked, "Are you all right?"  
  
" I think so," said the Knight. He gazed at both the boys in front of him. Anakin stared back.  
  
"What was it, Master?" The apprentice queried.  
  
Qui-Gon shook his head. "I don't know. He was well trained in the Jedi arts. My guess is that he was after the Queen."  
  
"The Queen," the boy whispered. "What can we do?" Anakin glared at the new arrival incredulously. What do you mean, we, kid? Another voice entered Anakin's thoughts. {I will explain later, now please be nice.} Anakin turned to find his Master's eyes burrowing though him.  
  
"We will be patient." Qui-Gon advised. Resituating himself he raised a hand toward Anakin. "Anakin Skywalker, meet Obi-Wan."  
  
"Kenobi. Pleased to meet you." Obi-Wan offered his last name and his hand to the young man. He continued, "Are you a Jedi too?" Anakin nodded and stretched his hand to clasp the boy's.  
  
The instant their hands touched, both minds were bombarded with visions, moving so fast that neither could discern what they were seeing. The deluge of images came and went so quickly that they were left only with feelings. The emotional residue was unmistakable.  
  
Qui-Gon watched the exchange. He could see something move behind their eyes and vanish before he could name it. Deep down, it worried him.  
  
The two stared at each other for a moment longer. Both knew the other had experienced the strange connection. And both were left with the same feelings; pain, hate, regret and sorrow. Anakin and Obi-Wan's eyes locked. Deep inside they knew that their lives were intertwined. Destiny had a plan for them.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
You guys are lucky that you don't really have to wait. The next chap is up as well. And don't forget the feedback! ; ) *gobble, gobble* : D 


	11. Navigating the Night

Thanks again for reading!! : D  
  
Please see AN on chap 7 if you have any questions. Thanks.  
  
And here's the next chapter.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
They released their hold and let their hands fall. Uncertainty hung in the air around them. But they smiled a polite greeting none-the-less. "Pleased to meet you too." Anakin said.  
  
They collected themselves off the floor and headed into the rest of the ship. Qui-Gon suggested that Obi-Wan roam the cruiser to become more familiar with his new surroundings. Obi-Wan, however, guessed the real reason for the separation. Qui-Gon wanted to talk with Anakin, about him more than likely. But he accepted the offer and found himself wandering. Making his way to the heart of the vessel, he managed to bump into Padmè. In actuality, she bumped into him. When she realized who she ran into, she gave a meek smile. Worry hid beneath the kind gesture. "Hello, Obi. I was surprised to hear you were on board."  
  
"Master Qui-Gon managed to free me. He offered to take me to the Temple to see if I could be trained as a Jedi." He explained. She nodded in confirmation. Then her haste began to surface.  
  
"Do you happen to know where Anakin is?" She asked finally.  
  
"He's with Master Qui-Gon. I think they needed to talk." He gave a small grin. "Probably about me." Obi-Wan added and the smile slowly faded. With that she pushed her urgency aside to regard this young boy. She realized what a change this all must be.  
  
"This must be so different from what you're used to." She spoke her thought aloud.  
  
"Not so different. I haven't always lived on Tatooine. Although I think I was born there. I had been taken on a slave ship and lived there for a while. Before Watto. It just happened that I ended up back where I started." He revealed openly. Padmè watched as a flash of something danced in his eyes and left before she could recognize it. His gaze drifted off absently down the hall behind her. She watched as some distant memory played-out in his mind. That's when she noticed the pain and fear that resided deep within the youth. So young to have witnessed such horrors. He turned to meet her deep chocolate eyes. The turbulent storm in the seas before her calmed and the grin returned. "But that was a while ago. I have a new life now. Where ever it might lead me."  
  
***  
  
"Now is not the time to argue with me." Qui-Gon curtly concluded. Softening his voice ha asked, "Can you please show me the results of the Midi-chlorian count?" He tried to calm the situation by changing the course of the conversation.  
  
"Yes, Master." Anakin could barely hide the annoyance from his voice. He went to the terminal in their room and accessed the analysis that he had performed the day before. Qui-Gon came up behind his Padawan to review the findings. He sank down in a second chair as he read the same thing Anakin had. "I still don't know what this means. I mean for the Jedi."  
  
"There must be some significance to this. It's a puzzle we'll have to address with the Council. Maybe they can offer some insight." They sat in reticence for a few minutes. The tall Knight sighed. The mission that started off so simply had escalated into a wild series of events. The emergence of a dark warrior; the discover f a remarkable boy; the narrow escape; and the invasion of the Trade Federation on Naboo had all happened within a matter of days. It was all so overwhelming. He resigned his earlier anger and turned to his apprentice. "I'm sorry about our disagreement. It's just there's something more to all this than meets the eye and I've been a little on edge as a result."  
  
Now it was Anakin's turn. He had felt bad about arguing with his Master, however he was still a little chafed by the appearance of the new comer. "I'm sorry too, Master. But I think you should wait and see what the Council has to say before making any hasty decisions. Alright?"  
  
"Of course." Qui-Gon agreed.  
  
***  
  
Padmè gave Obi-Wan a quick tour as she searched for Anakin. When the Jedi Padawan entered the corridor, Padmè excused herself as she had something important to discuss with the young man. Obi-Wan took his leave and found his way to a recreation room. In one of the corners was a small couch recessed in the wall. During his conversation with the handmaiden he learned that all the rooms were occupied. She offered to find him a place to sleep but he declined. He mentioned that he had slept in many awkward places through out his life and he would find a spot cozy enough for him to rest. While in flight, it's hard to determine day from night, so a schedule was rigidly followed while floating through the black void of space. He noted that they were entering the sleep cycle and decided this was as good a place as any to get some much desired shut-eye. He curled up on the hard little divan and swiftly surrender into the arms of darkness.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Two figures circled each other. Tension filled the air creating a physical presence that encompassed them. They were speaking but he could not hear the words. As they paced, he tried to draw closer, focus on the images of the faces, to no avail. They alluded him as deftly as the conversation. One figure was cloaked in darkness. The other brightly shined. It seemed that the dark form was shouting at the light just before the emergence of a crimson blade. The raven visage charged the milky rival. A second brand of azure light blocked the blood blade. The two figures fought ferociously. Both scoring hits on their opponent. A reprieve in the volley of slashes as they paused again to converse. The vision set forth by an ever growing haze turned dark. Before it had completely vanished, a last and desperate slice was dealt. And in the darkness came forth a deep sensation of Pain. Profound and utter agony. A cry rang out in response to such torment and reverberated out beyond the confines of the dream.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A scream escaped the small boy as he woke from the nightmare. The pain he felt so sure was his own coursed through his petite frame. Obi-Wan abruptly shot up and worked himself into the corner of the indention. His breathing haggard as he tried to release the shock of the dream. Tears streamed down his face as he endeavored to rid his memory of the vague images. He rocked his trembling form knowing sleep was no longer an option. He wished Tyaña was there, encircling him with her loving arms, but he knew that that would not happen any more. Obi-Wan sat in the vacant room, left to fend off the demons, alone.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------  
  
Remember the deal! Feedback = Posts! ] : ) 


	12. The Arrival

Werewolf & BlueElli - Thank you soooo much for your continued comments. I really, really, really appreciate them. : D You guys are really in for a treat! I'm posting 3 Chapters today. Of course then I'll be all caught up and you have to wait, but you have something to tide you over. ; ) Enjoy!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------  
  
Qui-Gon woke with a start. For a moment, in the darkness, he felt disorientated. He stretched out with his senses to gain his bearings. He felt the soft vibrations of the craft's engine. He took quick note of the locations of the people on board. And that's when he felt the presence beside him was not sleeping. He lifted his head to observe his Padawan. And before he could ask, the young man cut into his thoughts, "I couldn't sleep."  
  
Qui-Gon was about to inquire further when another feeling entered his mind. One that spoke of solitude and pain. Without thinking, he promptly leapt from his bed and hurried through the ship. Locating the source in one of the ship's recreation rooms. Upon entering his eyes swept the vacancy before settling on the timorous form of Obi-Wan. Immediately, he made his way to comfort the trembling child. He was certain he knew the cause of such a disturbance; a nightmare. He had known that it was a possibility. Tyaña had mentioned that Obi-Wan frequently experienced such lurid reveries. However he had not know the boy long enough to discern the extent of the harm wrought by inexorable emotional torment. Not being able to tell if this was a good or bad reaction, if there was such a thing as a good response to a nightmare, he could only hope that Obi-Wan would talk to him.  
  
In the shadows of the hallway, another figure lingered. The apprentice had followed his Master's rapid departure. Yet he was not yet willing to join his mentor's eagerness in comforting the enigma that sat huddled in a corner, shivering with fright. He had known before the boy woke, the inherent trepidation about to surface. It kept him from his own wistful dreams. One's that he hoped also housed the visage of a young Queen. Still, when he heard the distant cry, he remained on his cot. Only when the Knight tore from the cabin did he move. Something played at the back of his memory. A time when a serene Jedi meant the world to a young initiate. A time when a young boy would wake from startling night visions to be comforted by the caring arms that now surrounded another. And for the first time, an envious Padawan watched his Master forsake him for another. Unwilling to continue his silent vigil, Anakin turned to return to the humble room he shared with his Master. He finally wanted to sleep as the headache had been forming began to worsen.  
  
Qui-Gon barely sensed his Padawan's emotions through the onslaught emanating from the child beside him. And could not fully grasp their intent or meaning. Instead of focusing on those fleeting feelings, he concentrated on Obi-Wan. "It's alright." He soothed. "You're safe." But the boy only tightened further. He didn't understand the reaction to his assurances, or rather couldn't. In spite of it, he continued by sending calming waves through the Force.  
  
Gradually, the shivering ended and the muscles relaxed. Soon, Obi-Wan rested soundly in the man's embrace. Qui-Gon sighed at the comfort he exhumed from the tenderness between them. Has it been so long, since I felt this way? I don't remember the last time I thought the same of Anakin. And even longer of Xanatos. The Master drifted into his reflections and slumber.  
  
*****  
  
When they woke next, the ship was abuzz with life. People scurried in every direction to prepare for their arrival. Obi-Wan moved out of the Jedi's grasp when he roused. He felt a little embarrassed to find himself being coddled like a terrified little child. He had been on his own for so long and even though he had wished for Tyaña's comfort he felt foolish around others. In his delirium, he had not realized the Knight's ingression.  
  
Qui-Gon felt the boy's discomfort upon awakening and expertly withdrew. He gathered himself and stretched. Guessing that they would arrive on Coruscant shortly, Qui-Gon decided to seek out Anakin. They had their own preparations to make before reporting to the Council. "I need to finish some arrangements of my own before landing. Will you be all right?"  
  
Obi-Wan nodded. He wanted to see if there was any way that he could get something to eat. He had forgotten to have some dinner last night, and was cognizant of how hungry he was. The Jedi headed off and Obi-Wan straightened himself to wander his way to breakfast.  
  
Qui-Gon knew where he could locate his Padawan, and was pleased to find him still in their cabin. Inwardly, he regretted having left his apprentice without making sure he was all right. He had felt the urgency in finding the source of such a profound distress that he knew his Padawan would understand his motives. Together they discussed what they would inform the Council on. Revealing the dark attacker and the chaos on Naboo. However, Qui-Gon did not divulge the decision he had made in regards to the slave boy he brought on board. He knew it was not part of the mission at hand and was solely his responsibility. Therefore, he merited his silence on the matter with that knowledge.  
  
***  
  
After finding a small meal station and eating his fill, Obi-Wan meandered his way into the cockpit. He arrived just as they received their final clearance. He watched as the pilots maneuvered the large craft down toward the speckled planet below. As they approached he could distinguish the multitude of spacecraft that congested the skyways. The captain noticed the boy standing in awe of the overwhelming sight. He motioned Obi-Wan to come closer to the viewport to get a clearer aspect of the world below. Ric Olè invited, "Welcome to Coruscant, kid."  
  
As he soared along their assigned flightpath, the captain began to point out certain landmarks. He spied their landing platform and recognized the other ships harboured there. "Look, there's Chancellor Vallorum's Ship." Slowing down to land, they could see a group of people conversing on the platform. "And Senator Palpatine is there too."  
  
Obi-Wan was still dumbfounded. He had been on Tatooine for the greater portion of his live. But for the short portion he had traveled, he had mostly been confined to the ship unless instructed to be part of some scam. However, he had never seen anything like the large city planet before. After touchdown, everyone gathered their belongings to disembark.  
  
The Queen's entourage followed her security officers out onto the platform. Most of the crew departed after her. The Jedi had mingled with the remaining crew while exiting and lingered close to the Queen without drawing attention to their movements. They knew the art of protecting while being inconspicuous. Obi-Wan stuck close to his liberator, staying behind the Jedi by two steps. He was vaguely listening to the exchanges between the different parties as he soaked in the sights around him. As the Queen's entourage began to depart he moved along with them, until he noticed that Qui-Gon was not pursuing. He paused to stare at the tall Knight.  
  
Qui-Gon noticed the boy's hesitation and quickly assured, "Go on, Stay with Padmè. I will be along shortly."  
  
"Come with me Obi," the handmaiden called behind him. He realized that this must have been pre-planned while he was roaming the ship. Resigning himself to the separation he continued after Queen.  
  
Qui-Gon spoke briefly with the Chancellor before headed toward the Jedi Temple. Anakin, unusually quiet, trailed behind the tall Knight.  
  
***  
  
Master and Padawan stood encircled by the Jedi High Council. They had completed the recounting of the past events and had been dismissed. Anakin was glad to leave, as he never enjoyed the time spent in front of the stern Masters. Qui-Gon, however, did not move. When Anakin felt the confusion around him he paused in his exit to regard his Master. Yoda was the first to question the Jedi Knight. "More have you to say, Master Qui-Gon?"  
  
"Yes, my Masters. I have encountered a vergence in the Force." The Knight began.  
  
"A vergence you say?" The diminutive green Master repeated.  
  
"Around a person?" Mace Windu questioned.  
  
"Yes, a boy. There is something rather unusual about him. His midi- chlorian count matches Anakin's exactly." He informed.  
  
"Exactly, you say? Hmmm. Peculiar this is." Yoda remarked.  
  
"I have brought him back with me."  
  
"Wish him to be trained do you?" Yoda picked up on Qui-Gon's thoughts. "To be a Jedi?"  
  
"I ask only that the boy be tested. I believe our meeting was the will of the Force, and I have reasons to trust in its guidance." The two head council members exchanged glances. Qui-Gon added, "Please, Masters." This was a new development as Qui-Gon rarely requested anything so formally.  
  
Mace sighed before responding, "Then bring him before us."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------  
  
Please remember to review!!! There's a lot here for you all today, but I want feedback. These were all pretty much written on the fly and posted. So I want to make sure it flows and everything. I can't stress enough how much I want to hear you thoughts. And I accept all criticism. So if you want to tell me this sucks. Go ahead. Thanks for reading. : D 


	13. Of Senates and Councils

The small entourage boarded a Senatorial Transport and floated through the congested skyways toward a large building. Obi-Wan thought that all the buildings were large on this strange new world, but this one rose above it's neighbors. He glanced at the people surrounding him, stopping mostly on Padmé and the Senator Palpatine. He felt there was something odd about the man, but passed it off as his own insecurities when dealing with aristocrats. The Queen's troupe was guided to rooms that they would be able to stay in during their visit, and Obi-Wan found himself unintentionally left out. Not knowing what to do while away from the Jedi, he roamed the vast apartments until he found a decent vantage point to watch the multitude of diverse flightcraft cruising the morning sky. He surveyed the traffic for hours, noting how many times he saw the same type of vehicle and the change in density. When a low growl emanating from his stomach he decided to hunt for a bite to eat.  
  
***  
  
Padmé had transformed herself back in to the guise of Queen Amidala. Deciding that she was safe, she wanted to address her concerns with the Senator personally. Palpatine requested that she recline in his inner meeting chamber while they conferred. His advice alarmed her. The Senator described the dissention hidden beneath the senate. How the Bureaucrats were secretly in control and he felt that their cause would have little pull in the way of receiving the desired help. After absorbing this startling revelation she questioned, "What are our options, Senator?"  
  
"We could call for a vote of No Confidence, in Chancellor Valorum's leadership." He admitted.  
  
"He's been our strongest supporter. Is there nothing else?" Trying to keep her diplomatic prowess, she had to seek out all possibilities before settling on one.  
  
"Our only other course of action is to submit a plea to the courts."  
  
"The courts take longer to decide things than the senate." She spoke the thought out loud. Voicing her concerns, she continued, "Our people are dying, Senator. We must do something quickly."  
  
"I'm afraid we are going to have to accept Federation control for the time being." He stated with a submission of failure in his tone.  
  
Her conviction hardened as she watched the older man. "That is something I cannot do." The remained in a thickened silence as they mulled over their thoughts. Finally the Queen rose and headed back to her chambers. She wanted to think for a while before getting ready to face the senate. She changed back into her handmaiden finery and found a secluded lounge to ponder.  
  
Obi-Wan was finishing the last of a sandwich the house cook had prepared for him. He had already consume two others as well as a salad, soup, a slice of some sweet yet tart pie and even a small sampling of vegetables, which the cook insisted he eat or she would fix him nothing. Taking the last piece of his lunch he headed back to his observatory to await the Jedi. As he entered he realized it was no longer empty. "I'm sorry, I didn't."  
  
He was cut off by a friendly, yet saddened voice. "It's alright. I was just sitting. You can come in."  
  
He entered the room tentatively. He felt bad for intruding on her privacy. "You're upset." He said. In actuality, anyone who could hear, could have told she was unhappy even by her polite tones. "What's wrong?" He came up beside her. She motioned for him to sit while she formulated her thoughts.  
  
"My home has been invaded and I fear that my coming here was a waste of time and lives." She stared blankly out at the rush hour traffic. He followed hr gaze and joined her in the vacant reverie.  
  
"I have heard of wars, but have never seen one. I hear they are horrible. Is it because of other people on your planet?" Letting his mind wander with his thoughts he simply spoke them aloud.  
  
"No, my people are not at war. But we have been invaded by a droid army of the Trade Federation." Lost in her memories of the ordeal.  
  
"It must have been very hard on you. Droids are unfeeling, mostly. They have no mercy. And they are programmed to fight fiercely. It's hard to fend off such cold methodical machines when you care about the person at your side." Obi-Wan was staring out into the sky, two speeding transports almost collided in their haste, and the drivers were now yelling at each other. Padmé glanced down at her companion. She found it amazing that one so young could be so perceptive. She turned back to their interest.  
  
"It was hard. And I'm sure even the Gungans would feel the same." She remarked. Obi-Wan nodded even though he had no idea who or what Gungans were. But he felt that she understood his meaning. Padmé began to think about her own comment. An idea sparked but she didn't know how to put it into action. At least, not yet. That's when a buzzer went off. The Handmaiden peered at a chrono. "I have to get ready. The Senate will be convening shortly to discuss our situation. I'll see you later, Obi." She stood and headed out the door. Obi-Wan also rose to his feet out of the conditioning and instinctual response he was used to. There he waited for Qui-Gon's return.  
  
***  
  
Qui-Gon took an airtaxi to retrieve the boy from Senator Palpatine's apartments. He tried to conceal the excitement beginning to rise. He wanted to hurry and return to the temple so that the testing could commence. His feelings told him that the results would be favourable. When he was escorted through the lavish room, he was directed to an observation lounge. There he found his treasure. "Obi-Wan," he called.  
  
Obi-Wan turned to find the tall Knight in the entry. He had been so lost in his thoughts he had not realized the man had returned. Without the usual regard for formalities and his previous station, Obi-Wan hurried into the arms of the Jedi. "You're here. I've been waiting. I was starting to worry you had forgotten about me." He admitted sheepishly.  
  
"I could never forget you, Obi. You have been foremost on my mind recently. Now, come. I'm taking you to the temple. You are to be tested." Qui-Gon announced with some delight. The boy gave him a puzzled glare. And then worry crept into the young features. "Don't worry, you'll do fine. Just trust your feelings and listen to your instincts."  
  
The two ventured back out to the highways and found the airtaxi Qui-Gon arrived in. Together they flew in between buildings and other structures toward the Jedi sanctuary. Qui-Gon pointed out the tall spires as they closed in. Once inside, Obi-Wan was in awe of the beauty and serenity of the pristine halls. The tall Jedi guided him through the tranquil wonderment. Even the lifts were dazzling to the youth. Finally, they stood in front of the great doors that led to the High Council. They waited until a council aide motioned for them to enter. Qui-Gon turned to the boy and knelt down to look him in the eye. And what compelling compassionate eyes they were. Qui-Gon recalled. He placed his hands on the boy's shoulders and tried to reassure the youth with a reassuring smile. "Now, be brave. There are no wrong or right answers. Simply listen to the Force and it will guide you." He rose and guided the boy inside. Once Obi-Wan passed through the huge entry, Qui-Gon withdrew and closed the doors.  
  
Obi-Wan stood in front of twelve pairs of penetrating eyes, focused directly on him. For a moment he wanted to flee. Eyes as cold as some of those peering at him now had only caused him pain. He did not want to subject himself to that again. However, he also knew the Qui-Gon would never place in the way of undue harm. So, following the Jedi's advice, he listened to his instincts. He walked to the center of the room and looked around him. As he moved, he realized no one had addressed him yet. Suddenly, he got the distinct impression that "the test" had already started. Carefully, he took in each visage, pausing long enough to get a sense of their standing in the council. As he rounded to a small green Master and the hard gaze of a tall dark Master he stopped. Continuing his assessment, he finally bowed slightly to the two Jedi. Both stole a quick glance at the other before the Dark one spoke, "Hello, Obi-Wan. Master Qui- Gon has requested that you be tested. We will be assessing your control and ability with the Force. Do you understand this?" Obi-Wan nodded. "Good. Then we will begin."  
  
The trials lasted for some time. Each Council member had taken a turn testing on ability or another, from memory to perception as well as some minor skills. Finally, when each had been satisfied, the small green Master stared through the boy. "What feel you?"  
  
"Tired, sir." He said. Even though there was not much in the way of physical trials, his mind had been tapped and taxed to a lengthy extent.  
  
"And fear?" He said.  
  
Another Councilor, with a high conical head, spoke, "What do you fear, child?"  
  
"I'm not entirely sure." He answered at first. He searched inside of him to find what they could already see. "Of failing, I guess."  
  
"Failing?" The dark Jedi asked. He then turned to the troll.  
  
"I don't understand. What does that have to do with this?" Obi-Wan was letting his exhaustion get the better of his judgement.  
  
"Everything," the diminutive Master snapped. "It is the path to the darkside. Fear leads to anger. Anger leads to hate. Hate leads to suffering."  
  
"I could never cause another to suffer, sirs." The boy stated. Obi-Wan was horrified by the outburst. He could not imagine causing another being pain. And now he was afraid, afraid of the path the small Master spoke of. Then doubt flooded him. Could I possibly make it to be a Jedi Knight, like Qui-Gon?  
  
The tiny Master closed his eyes and concentrated. Coming to a conclusion, he announced, "Much fear I sense in you."  
  
***  
  
"The boy will not pass the Council's test." Anakin huffed. They were waiting for news about Obi-Wan. Heading onto one of the balconies from a lower level they stared out as dusk began to fall on Coruscant.  
  
"I don't understand this resistance you feel towards the lad. Aren't you even curious about their findings?" Qui-Gon questioned his Padawan. "Obi- Wan will become a Jedi." He added.  
  
"Why must you continually defy the Council? They will not accept him. He's too old," argued the protégé. Qui-Gon glared at his apprentice, something seemed different.  
  
"What's wrong, Padawan? You have been distracted as of late." Qui-Gon came to stand in front ot the young man.  
  
"I don't know, Master." The distraught Padawan, turned to lean on the ledge. "It's just." He shook his head. Anakin really couldn't name what was bothering because he simply didn't know. Just that he was uneasy with the boy. Fortunately, he didn't have to find a reason as a council aide approached.  
  
"Your presence is requested by the High Council. Please follow me." And the young girl turned to lead them to the center tower. 


	14. Unsaid

In other places I have been asked what my intentions were for the Prophecy. In this chapter I will give you a hint. It's still vague but it is a hint. Enjoy! : D  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------  
  
Returning from the disastrous session of the Senate, the Queen found little solace. Inwardly, she admonished her own actions. In her haste to get the invasion resolved, she had followed the Senator's advice and called for a Vote of No Confidence. After she had spoken the words aloud, she felt she had done a great injustice to the Galactic Senate and was happy to be out of the immense chamber. She changed into her Padmé persona and found the little observatory she had visited earlier. She sat in silence for some time trying to determine her course of action. Drifting in her thoughts, she stumbled upon a fresh memory. One birthed in the very room she occupied. Only at the time, there was another with her.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"My home has been invaded and I fear that my coming here was a waste of time and lives." She stared blankly out at the rush hour traffic. He followed hr gaze and joined her in the vacant reverie.  
  
"I have heard of wars, but have never seen one. I hear they are horrible. Is it because of other people on your planet?" Letting his mind wander with his thoughts he simply spoke them aloud.  
  
"No, my people are not at war. But we have been invaded by a droid army of the Trade Federation." Lost in her memories of the ordeal.  
  
"It must have been very hard on you. Droids are unfeeling, mostly. They have no mercy. And they are programmed to fight fiercely. It's hard to fend off such cold methodical machines when you care about the person at your side." Obi-Wan was staring out into the sky, two speeding transports almost collided in their haste, and the drivers were now yelling at each other. Padmé glanced down at her companion. She found it amazing that one so young could be so perceptive. She turned back to their interest.  
  
"It was hard. And I'm sure even the Gungans would feel the same." She remarked. Obi-Wan nodded even though he had no idea who or what Gungans were. But he felt that she understood his meaning.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Padmé felt the plan forming for her. She didn't know exactly how it would all fall into place, but she trusted her instincts. Darting from the room she returned to her chambers. Promptly, she contacted Senator Palpatine, Captain Panaka and the Jedi Temple, in turn to advise them of her impending departure. The young Queen could no longer stand the thought of her people dying whilst she remained in comfort across the galaxy. Her ship would be prepped quickly, under the stern captain's leadership and for the first time was thankful for his dutiful command.  
  
*****  
  
Qui-Gon and Anakin entered the foyer of the High Council, and found Obi-Wan waiting for them. Obi-Wan approached the Knight with downcast eyes. Before Qui-Gon could ask why he was forlorn, the boy spoke, "I'm sorry if I failed you, Master Qui-Gon, sir. I would have liked to have been a Knight like you."  
  
"Nonsense, Obi-Wan. You have not failed me. And you will be a Jedi, I promise you." He placed his hand on the boy's shoulder and gave a compassionate squeeze.  
  
The council aide came up, "They are waiting, sirs." And guided them to the doors.  
  
They entered as a group and glanced over the stoic faces that greeted them. Qui-Gon and Anakin bowed in respect. Obi-Wan caught their movements out of the corner of his eyes and immediately mimicked them. They waited until they were spoken to. Some minutes passed before Yoda finally announce, "Strong in the Force the boy is."  
  
Qui-Gon tried to suppress his delight in the small Masters declaration. "So he is to be trained then?" He expected to hear the affirmative and found himself utterly disappointed.  
  
"No." The dark master said. Obi-Wan tried not to reflect his own mortification at the news. And his fears resurfaced. Oh, no. I don't want to fear. I don't want to make others suffer. He thought frantically and quickly dove deep within himself. He knew he could not let the Masters see his fears.  
  
"No." Qui-Gon echoed in disbelief. "But Why?" He ignored the feeling of 'I told you so' that emanated from his Padawan. He would discuss that with him later. Now he had other concerns to tend to.  
  
"He's too old. The code forbids it." Mace stated. Qui-Gon would not accept this. He had felt the pull of the Force drawing him and guiding him to this boy and he would not give in to stubborn Masters.  
  
"But he must be part of the Prophecy. You must see that." He argued.  
  
"Hard to see the future is." Yoda admitted.  
  
Qui-Gon already regretted the words he was about to speak, but he made a promise. "Then I will train him. I take Obi-Wan to be my Padawan learner." He flinched at the instant horror that flowed from Anakin and he knew they would definitely have to talk about this later.  
  
"A Padawan you already have, Qui-Gon. Unable to take another." The green Master said.  
  
"The code forbids it." Mace continued.  
  
"Anakin is ready. He is headstrong and powerful, and there's little more he can learn from me." For a moment, Qui-Gon could feel the pride in his Padawan at his Master's praise, but it was quickly smothered by the preceding betrayal.  
  
Anakin stepped forward. "I am ready to take the trials."  
  
"Our own council will we keep on who is ready." Yoda countered.  
  
"Now is not the time to discuss this further. We have received word prior to this meeting that Queen Amidala intends to return to Naboo. You will continue to protect her since this will bring pressure on the Trade Federation." Mace leaned back in his chair and looked at the group in front of him. He felt that the universe was on the precipice of change and these three held the key somehow.  
  
"And could bring out the Queen's attacker." Ki-Adi-Mundi added.  
  
"May the Force be with you." Mace concluded the meeting. The trio bowed their exit and fled the room unsatisfied.  
  
Anakin stole one glance at Obi-Wan before resting on Qui-Gon, full of betrayal. Before Qui-Gon could say anything to his apprentice, the young man stormed off. Qui-Gon sighed and looked down at the sullen boy beside him. "I'm sorry Obi-Wan. Once this is over, we will talk with the Council again."  
  
"It's alright, Master. I didn't really expect to be a Jedi anyway." Disappointment hung on the boy, and Qui-Gon suddenly regretted stealing him away from the generous woman that cared for him. But he trusted the Force and it had brought him to the boy. He must play some part in the prophecy.  
  
"Come, we must get ready to leave. Even though you cannot be a Jedi, yet, does not mean you are not in my care still." He began to leave when the child's soft voice stopped him.  
  
"I don't have much, and need no time to prepare." He admitted his poverty, but he did want one thing at the moment. A place to think. "Is there some place I can go and wait while you get ready? A place quiet so that I can think?" Qui-Gon nodded and led the boy to the lift. He guided him through the halls and brought him to a section that many Jedi found comfort in. When the door opened, Obi-Wan gasped. Qui-Gon gave a slight smile at the boy's amazement. And walked into the lavish gardens.  
  
"This is called the Room of a Thousand Fountains. Many Jedi come here to mediate and find peace. I hope it gives you the same sense of serenity that we discover here continuously." His arm swept the panoramic landscape.  
  
Gawking at the colourful array of foliage, Obi-Wan stepped into the beauty. "It's beyond words."  
  
"Go where you like. And don't worry I will find you before we depart." Obi-Wan nodded and Qui-Gon took his leave. The boy wandered the vast park aimlessly at first. Soaking in the vibrant colours of flowers and plants from various worlds. Ultimately, he found himself in front of one of the smaller waterfalls in a corner. He settled himself along the bank and watched the ripples stroll across the surface. He started playing with the water's edge and noticed something under it's fractured surface. He could see a multitude of colours dancing in the water. After a closer look he realized that the colours were caused by some sort of fish. They darted to and fro, coming so close to his submerged hand that their fins tickled the rough skin.  
  
Some time passed before he became aware of another presence watching him. When he turned to meet the visitor he was surprised to find the small green Master standing a few feet from him. He made a move intending to rise and bow before the Council member, but was waved off by the three-fingered hand. "No need. Been looking for you I have."  
  
Even in his limited time at the Temple, Obi-Wan had become quite familiar with the being's twisted sentences. "Me, Master?"  
  
"Yes. Wanted to talk with you." Yoda approached the embankment. "Hmmmm. Found the Aura-angels, I see."  
  
"Is that what they are called? I have never seen anything like them before." He giggled. "I have never seen anything like this whole planet before." Conceding to the fact that his travels were not as extensive as he first believed. He turned back to watch the flickering fishes.  
  
"Troubled, I sense you are." Obi-Wan didn't take his eyes from the water, but acknowledge silently the Master's accusation.  
  
"I guess." Pausing before seeking out the real reason he was bothered. "More confused, really."  
  
"In regards to?" The tiny Master asked as he settled down beside the boy.  
  
"Master Qui-Gon mentioned a prophecy. It was the first time and I don't even know what it's about." Bewilderment lacing his statement.  
  
"An old Jedi legend." Yoda said poking at the water with his gimmer stick. Sensing the boy's distress at further confusion he elaborated, "One will come bringing balance to the Force, the legend says. That is what Qui-Gon speaks of."  
  
The small boy absorbed his words and thought for some minutes before responding to such a claim. "I don't see how I would fit into all that."  
  
"Not always can one see their thread in the tapestry until the time is right." Obi-Wan glanced at the tiny troll. He just couldn't comprehend why the Master had come here. If the little Councilor felt that there was something to Master Qui-Gon's claim, then why had he been rejected for training?  
  
Obi-Wan's glance of vexation turned incredulous, "Can one being really have that much effect on the Universe?" It seemed so impossible to the youth.  
  
"Some believe it so." Something in his voice made Obi-Wan question the Master's beliefs.  
  
"Do you?" The small being sat for a while not speaking.  
  
Obi-Wan was just about to give up when he noticed a small movement. The Jedi reached into a pocket and brought something out. The tiny fist held it firm and Obi-Wan could not tell what it was at first. Bringing the object in front of Obi-Wan, the Jedi opened his palm. It in rested a miniature coin. On the side facing up, was an intricate design of a ribbon knotting in on itself. You could see the care taken in the detail of the tiny coin. "Know what this is, do you?"  
  
"It looks like a currency chip of some kind." Yoda motioned for the boy to take the coin. Obi-Wan picked it up and held it, turning it over to examine it.  
  
"Yes, from an ancient culture. Believed that it could decide their future they did. When presented with a choice flip the coin they would and accept its decision. One side in favor, one against." Explained the Master.  
  
"Some still do," Obi-Wan mused. He had come across a number of characters who would place their fate on a coin toss. "It's quite beautiful." He tried to hand back the metallic chip, but the Master ignored him.  
  
"Like it do you? Hmmm. Describe it to me." Yoda instructed.  
  
Obi-Wan re-examined the coin. The knot on the one side and on the other was an image of an animal. He did not recognize the beast. And what a beast it was, he thought. The furred creature did not seem noble or majestic to him and hoped that this was not the most prestigious animal from their culture. He spoke plainly, "On one side is a knotted ribbon and the other an animal. But shouldn't you already know that?"  
  
"Yes, each a unique design. Both different from the other, yet they are still two sides of the same coin." The small Master rose with the help of his walking stick and began to turn away.  
  
"Master," the boy's call paused the Councilor's retreat. "Your coin."  
  
"A gift." And he continued to withdraw.  
  
Realization dawned on the boy and he called out again. "Master," he said, "You didn't answer my question." With that Yoda smiled.  
  
The kindly gesture was an odd occurrence for the green Jedi, had Obi-Wan known, but it was not unwelcome. "So sure are you?" Obi-Wan watched the small form disappear behind some ferns. He turned back toward the Aura- angels to reflect on his conversation.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
As mentioned before, this was just a hint. The conversation between Yoda and Obi was not supposed to take place until the sequel, but due to popular demand I put it in here. I'm all caught up now, so let the waiting begin. I have nothing else written but will hopefully have another chapter after the holiday weekend.  
  
Any way, don't forget to review. I really appreciate everyone's comments. : D 


	15. Journey Home

BlueElli - Thanks, as always. I really liked that part too. ; )  
  
Nike - Thank you. : )  
  
Igne Draconis - That's why this is different. ; )  
  
Ginger Ninja - Thank you. I'm happy that you like it. : )  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------  
  
When Qui-Gon found Obi-Wan, the boy was still playing with the water's edge. "It's time to go." He said gently. Obi-Wan rose from the ground to follow the tall Jedi out. Even now he was still sorting out the conversation he had with Master Yoda. The two met up with Anakin and took an air taxi to the Queen's landing platform. While awaiting Queen Amidala's arrival, Obi-Wan wandered around to inspect the ship and the passers-by, so engrossed in the array of cultures mixed in the large populace. However, he could still hear the distant voices arguing.  
  
"It's not disrespect, Master. The Council will not go along with you this time. He's too old and that's that." fought Anakin. Qui-Gon tried to walk away, he did not want to have this fight, but his apprentice followed.  
  
"He will be a Jedi, I promise you. And the Council will decide his fate, not you. Now get on board." He finally stopped to confront the youth. The severity in his voice made Anakin cower for a brief moment before stomping off toward the ship. He gave Obi-Wan a quick grimace as he passed.  
  
The boy directed his eyes to the ground as not to see the anger behind the gaze. After Anakin had vanished inside the vessel, Obi-Wan made his way to the Jedi Knight. "Master Qui-Gon, sir. I don't want to cause any trouble." He offered.  
  
"You won't Obi." The large man smiled his assurance. "I am not permitted to train you, but I am not denied to have you watch me and learn either. Stay close and do what I say, understood?" Obi-Wan nodded eagerly. A questioning glance swept his face.  
  
"Master Qui-Gon, sir. I have a question." The Jedi sighed. How I wish he would stop using the sir. He brought his attention back to the youth. A quick nod of acknowledgement prompted the boy to continue. "What are midi- chlorians? I've heard them mentioned but I don't know what they are."  
  
"They are microscopic creatures that give a Jedi their powers. The live in our cells and we are symbionts with them." He explained. The boy still looked puzzled and so he continued, "They speak to us and connect us to the will of the Force. If you quiet your mind, you will be able to hear them too."  
  
"I still don't understand." Obi-Wan apologized. He dropped his head down and diverted his eyes, since he didn't want to see the Knight's disappointment.  
  
Instead, Qui-Gon grabbed his shoulders and sympathized, "You will with time and training." Obi-Wan glanced up to smile thoughtfully at Qui-Gon. A noise behind them announced the arrival of the Queen's entourage. Qui-Gon turned to receive the Matriarch, "It is our pleasure to continue to serve and protect you, your highness."  
  
"We are glad to have you with us, Master Jedi, as we have much to discuss." The group followed the ruler into the waiting vessel and they quickly departed.  
  
***  
  
During the intersteller flight, Obi-Wan noticed the distance between the two Jedi, and was fully aware as to the reason for the division. He had tried to reconcile the rift by approaching Anakin and offering his apologies. Instead, the Padawan refused to listen to such dribble and even went as far as to say, "I don't need you to make excuses for him. Or your pity." Anakin could be found most often with Padmé or the Queen.  
  
After the failed confrontation with Anakin, Obi-Wan stayed by Qui-Gon's side whenever he could. He hoped that there was some way that the separation between the Jedi could be fixed. At one point the group had been called to a meeting by the Queen to discuss the plans for their arrival on Naboo. She implored the Jedi to offer what guidance they could. Qui-Gon declared, "We are only here to protect you, your highness, not fight a war for you. Have you any plans on how you will stop the Trade Federation?"  
  
"I intend to contact the Gungans to plead for their assistance. I know that in the past we have not always been on speaking terms, but with their armies, I see our only hope of defeating the Federation." She spoke what had been playing on her mind. There was only one real flaw to her strategy at the moment. "My only concern is whom I can contact to allow me an audience with their leader."  
  
"Maybe I can assist you after all." Qui-Gon interrupted. "When we first arrived on Naboo, after the failed negotiations, I happened to help an officer who was on patrol. He claimed that for my rescue, he owed me a life debt. I declined naturally, but he did give me a special frequency, with which I could contact him, should the need arise. Once we've landed I would be able to send him a message with your intentions."  
  
"Please do so immediately upon arrival, as our time will be short to act." The Queen eagerly accepted the proposal.  
  
***  
  
As promised, Jinn contacted the Gungan Captain he had mentioned. The Captain told him to wait until he could escort them to their hideout. While they waited, Obi-Wan was enthralled by the abundant life around him. He had Padmé pointing out everything she recalled from her agriculture classes.  
  
Anakin tentatively found his way to Qui-Gon's side, without looking at him he spoke, "I'm sorry about my behavior, Master. It's not my place to argue about the boy. And I am grateful you think I am ready for the trials."  
  
"You are still a little head strong, but you are ready. I am sure you will be a great Jedi. And I am pleased to have you as my apprentice." Qui-Gon placed his hand on Anakin's shoulder to give a comforting squeeze. With the kindly exchange the strained awkwardness drifted away. Together the group anticipated the arrival of the Gungan, Captain Tarpals.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------  
  
Please review if you get the chance. Thank you!! : D 


	16. Alliances

Remnants_2011 - Thank you!!! : D  
  
Sinister Papaya Fondue - Thanks. I'm glad I could brighten your day!! : D  
  
Here's another chapter for you. Enjoy!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------  
  
They were led through the forest to a place where few Nubians ever tread, The Gungan's Sacred Place, surrounded by a small escort of Gungans on kaadus. Once the entourage passed by some old ruin gates, they could see Gungans of all ages hiding between the trees. Captain Tarpals guided the group toward the grove where his leaders waited.  
  
Boss Nass, the high ruler of the amphibious beings, noticed the humans immediately and began, "Whos thisen hissen?"  
  
"Desa da Naboo Biguns. Come to speak with ussen," Tarpals explained.  
  
Incredulously, the large Gungan groaned, "Wesa no liken da Naboo."  
  
The Queen stepped forward to speak, "I am Queen Amidala of the Naboo, we have come before you in peace, to ." She was not able to finish as Padmé stepped in front and cut her off.  
  
"I am Queen Amidala of the Naboo, this is my decoy, my loyal bodyguard. I am sorry for my deception but it was necessary, you understand, to protect myself. In the past, we have not always agreed, but we have lived in peace for some time. Now our world has been threatened, and our two societies are endangered. I am here to ask for your help, no, I beg for your help." Padmé knelt down in front of the ruling group and her entourage followed, including the Jedi. They had given each other knowing glances as the real Queen revealed herself, and complied with her actions to gain their trust. She added, "I am your humble servant."  
  
Anticipation caused most of the Nubians to hold their breath as they waited for the chief's reaction. Finally the round being laughed, "You no tinkin yousa greater den da Gungans? Mesa like dis. Mesa tinkin wesa bein friends." A smile spread across the Queen's face and the rest of her party showed similar sighs of joy.  
  
As soon as the new alliance had been formed, both sides quickly set things in motion to oppose the occupation. Leaders from Nubian resistance movements were sent messages to plan the upcoming battle. The Gungans gathered their generals and advisors to begin working on their own strategies. A group waited at the edge of the forest in anticipation of the Resistance leaders' arrival.  
  
Qui-Gon, Anakin and Padmé were standing by a speeder going over layouts of the Capitol City, Theed, when they heard Obi-Wan's excited call, "They're here."  
  
Padmé, turned to regard the youth running up to meet them, "Good they made it." Turning back to the group, she noticed Boss Nass stride up to join them. Once everyone was gather, she briefly described her plan. "What do you think Master Jedi?" She concluded.  
  
Qui-Gon thought for a moment and then announced, "It is a well conceived plan. However, there's great risk. The weapons on your fighters may not penetrate the shields on the control ship."  
  
Anakin chimed in, "And there's an even bigger danger. If the Viceroy escapes, Your Highness, he will return with another droid army."  
  
"That is why we must not fail to get to the Viceroy. Everything depends on it," Padmé countered. The group disbanded to make their final preparations.  
  
**  
  
Nute Gunray and his advisors walked behind a communication droid. Darth Maul walked beside them.  
  
The image of Darth Sideous bobbed in front of them, he concluded, "...she is more foolish than I thought."  
  
The Viceroy announced, "We are sending all available troops to meet this army of hers assembling near the swamp. It appears to be made up of primitives. We do not expect much resistance."  
  
"I feel there is more to this, My Master. What of the Jedi?" Darth Maul questioned.  
  
"The Jedi cannot become involved. They can only protect the Queen. Even Qui- Gon Jinn will not break that covenant.... This will work to our advantage..." The Sith Lord replied pondering the possibilities.  
  
Nute inquired, "I have your approval to proceed then, My Lord."  
  
The Sith Master stated barely containing his hatred, "Wipe them out...all of them."  
  
**  
  
When everything was ready two groups left the cover of the swamp and forest. The Nubians departed for Theed determined to succeed in their mission. The Jedi accompanied them in order to continue their protection of the Queen. Qui-Gon gave Obi-Wan explicit instructions to stay close to him and mind what he said. The small group broke off into two parties as they neared the outskirts. They each made their approach at different angles in order to infiltrate the Palace.  
  
The Gungan army was a more impressive exit, as the large mass of bodies and creatures made their way to confront the Federation's droid army. They headed for a large open field in which they could use their impenetrable energy to maximum efficiency. They halted the legions and started up the shield generators. Anxiously, they waited for their opponents to arrive.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------  
  
Review please. I know these past two chapters have been a bit droll, but I will do my best to make up for it in the next few. ] : ) 


	17. Infiltration

Athena Leigh - Thanks. I hope you're still reading after this long break. I really wanted to keep the better parts of their relationship in the story. I'm glad you liked it. Thanks again. : )  
  
Well, sorry for the delay everyone. I have been having a difficult time with the end. I had one thought, but then didn't like it, and have been fighting to come up with something since then. But thanks to CK and PT, both helped guide me in a direction that I think will work out well. I hope to get this one rapped up soon. Thanks again for your patience. ; )  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A low rumble could be heard beyond the green valley. Various beasts fidgeted in response to the pending danger that approached. The mass of warriors watched and waited for their adversaries to arrive and the battle to begin.  
  
Slowly, the rounded ships rose over the horizon, to take positions opposite the Gungans. The lead vessel stopped the battletanks, and the commanding droid surveyed the battlefield. Calculating that they could easily take them down, he ordered the tanks to open fire. Their bolts of death pinged off of the impervious energy shields of the amphibious beings. The commander waited hoping that their continuous bombardment would weaken the defense screen surrounding that which they sought to destroy.  
  
***  
  
The small band of Nubians and Jedi entered the outskirts of the capital city. The Queen led them through the streets of her home as they made their way to the Palace. Inwardly, Amidala's heart ached that her glorious city and home had been thrust into the ugly business of war, but it also gave her purpose. Determined to rid her planet from Trade Federation occupation, Amidala gathered her resolve, making each step count. Her fellow countrymen followed closely behind and she knew they were just as settled on their task.  
  
Glancing back for a moment she took in the sight of the Jedi. Both remained in their stoic concentration, stretching out with their Jedi senses to protect her. Padmé had been thankful for their support and advice, but for some reason she worried about them.  
  
As they paused to wait for Panaka's signal, she noticed the young boy behind the Jedi Master. She liked him, he was a gentle and innocent soul, which is also what irked her. She did not think he should have accompanied them on such a dangerous venture. She knew he already had such a difficult life and to bring him along to war infuriated her. Had it not been for the innocence of youth and peace that they fought to protect? She could not abide the Master's decision to bring the child along, nor could she deny it. Obi-Wan was not her concern rather the entire future of a planet. Sighing she noticed the boy looking at her and offered the boy a sad smile.  
  
Suddenly, her view was obscured by that of Anakin. He had approached to come up behind her and her smile changed. The two had spent some time together on the journey back to Naboo and they had both appreciated the other's company. Now as he came to stand behind her, she felt warm and comfortable in his presence. Distracted, Padmé almost missed Panaka's signal. Quickly she turned back to her duty and responded. The group closed in as they waited for the moment to attack.  
  
Qui-Gon had felt the Queen's agitation, but also knew it was not her concern. He had assumed responsibility for the youth, making it his job to guide and direct where the boy went. Therefore he decided that the boy should travel with them as they infiltrated the Palace, so that he may protect him. For some reason, he had sensed that he needed to be with the boy as much as possible, but was unclear as to why. Banishing any further distractions by wayward thoughts, he concentrated on the coming battle. He had no doubts that the dark warrior he had faced on Tatooine would surface here as well. He just hoped that he and Anakin could handle such a perilous adversary.  
  
Scanning the area, the Knight noticed the change in the Queen when Anakin approached and vise versa. Concerned, he pushed it aside, holding in the back of his mind for a private conversation when this was over. Suddenly, a flash across the road pulled his attention. Softly, he bent down to Obi- Wan and said, "Once we get inside, Obi, find a place to hide and stay there." He smiled as the boy nodded quickly.  
  
The apprehension in the air was almost palpable to Obi-Wan as he followed along. Once they entered the city, he could sense the Queen's raging emotions. He tried to discern the cause when she finally looked at him. A sad smile crossed her features and almost thought it was him that she was thinking about. Maybe not him, but something that he might have reminded her of, but that would have to wait as Anakin stepped in their line of vision disrupting his train of thought.  
  
Instead he looked up at the Jedi Master but found the man deep in thought. Watching the people around him, he tried to figure out what he should do. He felt like he was a hindrance to them, but when he asked Qui-Gon if he would come, he was surprised to find out that he would. At first he was going to suggest that he should remain in the forest, but the look in Qui- Gon's eyes still him and he accepted the Jedi's decision.  
  
Now as they were on the verge of battle, he wished he had requested to stay. It's not that he was afraid rather that he felt he was more of a liability to their mission. When the tall Master told him to hide, he was mildly grateful for the direction. He suspected if he was hidden away he could not cause anyone undo harm brought on by their need to protect him. He could not bare the thought of someone being injured on his behalf. He set his mind to get out of their way as quickly as possible when they entered the Palace. A blinking like told him that their wait was over.  
  
A moment later a laserbolt exploded the side of a Federation tank. The two groups rushed into the streets continuing their attack. Driving back the few droid troops they forced their way to the hanger bay. There they could enter the Palace and send fighters to attack the Federation Control ship still orbiting the planet.  
  
**  
  
"I thought the battle was to take place far from here," the Viceroy shouted. Shocked at the explosion just beyond the safety of the palace walls, Nute Gunray began to get a bad feeling about this. Turning to head for the Throne room, he was stopped by the entrance of the Sith apprentice.  
  
Silently, the tattooed warrior went to the window. For a moment he watched the skirmish with great interest before turning back to the Viceroy. An eerie smile crossed the stern features and the Niemoidians cringed in response. The dark lord had seen the Jedi guarding the Queen, and he also saw the boy in tow. He could not believe his fortune at this new development and could not hide his surprise. He pushed past the Viceroy saying as he exited, "The Jedi have arrived. I will handle them."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -  
  
Please don't forget to review. I would greatly appreciate it. Have a good one. : ) 


	18. The Waxing Storm

I would like to thank all those who have been waiting patiently for a post on this fic. I greatly appreciate you doing so!!! :D Just so know, I will be finishing this fic this week finally, so please bare with me. I will be posting a chapter daily.  
  
Neniae - Thanks for reading, I hope the final bits aren't too bad.  
  
Rosyredfingured Dawn - Please forgive me, if you had to re-read the story again. *blush* But hopefully, you won't have to again. I think you'll notice that you have nothing to fear about the ending. ;) I just hope it does the rest of the story justice. Tell me what you think when it's over. And if you feel there is need for improvement, I will do my best to correct it for you!  
  
kikeriki - THANK YOU!! :D I appreciate the support both here and at TF.N. I also appreciate the fact you enjoy all my stories, despite who they are under! I hope you continue to enjoy them. Thanks again!  
  
Athena Leigh - Thank you for reading! I truly do wish to thank you for your patience! It means a great deal to me. I hope you like what I've done. :D  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Once they destroyed the few ground troops outside, the party headed into the Royal Hanger. As soon as they entered, they encountered resistance. Federation Droids crowded the room, fending off the small attack force. But with well aimed blasters and the quick moves of the Jedi, they were quickly dealt with.  
  
"Get to your ships!" The Queen commanded. And most ran for their waiting craft. Before all the pilots could reach their destinations a squadron of droidekas rolled in and peppered the air with laser fire. Amidala watched as some of her men were cut down. Unfortunately there is no time to grieve in the midst of battle.  
  
The destroyer squad effectively pinned the raiding party behind some of the machinery and workbenches scattered thoughout the bay. Padmè shouted of the din, "We are never going to get through!"  
  
From their previous dealings with the war machines, Anakin thought quickly. A solution struck him, it was daring, but it was all he could think of. "I think I have an idea." Without further explanation, he maneuvered closer to one of the remaining starfighters. When he determined it was safe enough he used the Force to propel himself up into the cockpit of the yellow craft. Deactivation his lightsaber, in one swift movement he accessed the controls and engaged the drives. Mechanics were always the Padawan's strong suit and he quickly found the armaments and fired away at the droids. Their shielding was not strong enough to resist the powerful laserbolts. They were quickly annihilated allowing the group to move ahead.  
  
But at the joy of his victory, he soon found the system heading into autopilot. Before he could even consider overriding the piloting controls, he was heading out into space. Yet he wasn't destressed by this turn of events and even welcomed it. Something told him he needed to be out here instead of in the hangerbay. Before he got too far, he did send his Master a hasty mental apology. {Sorry, Master. But the Force is requesting me elsewhere. Take care of Padmè.}  
  
Qui-Gon watched as his apprentice executed his plan and destroy the team of droidekas that hindered their progress. He felt pride at his Padawan's quick thinking but it changed the instant the ship continued to head out of the hanger. Not that he was any less proud of the youth, but he was unsure of the outcome should he face the dark warrior alone. Upon receipt of the mental message he glanced over to the young queen. Movement beyond caught his attention, and he motioned the youngster forward. "I need you to stay with me at all times. I want to make sure your safe."  
  
Obi-Wan nodded. He wished he could be of some use to his friends on their quest, but resigned to the fact that he would have to remain an observer. When they pressed on he stayed as close as he could to the Jedi Knight. Still he worried. Not for himself, but for those he had come to care about. He even worried for the Apprentice who dismissed him so easily. But he knew that the young man meant a great deal to the Knight before him, and therefore meant a lot to him.  
  
Moving ahead, they were about to enter the lower levels of the Palace when the doors opened suddenly. Before them stood a man completely tattooed in red and black. Several horns crowned the man's head and his feral gaze fell upon the Jedi. Qui-Gon recognized the warrior immediately and again craved his Padawan's presence. But it was not to be. Relinquishing his fears to the Force, he said smoothly, "I will handle this."  
  
Padmè didn't argue, "We'll take the long way." As they bound for their mark, Padmè briefly glanced back at the Knight. Silently, she sent him all her heartfelt support before following her troupe inside.  
  
Obi-Wan hung back to conceal himself behind a workbench, but it was already too late. The Black Knight extended his arm and activated a double bladed lightsaber. A wanting grin passed over his features as he looked at the small boy. Noticing the smirk as well as the cause, Qui-Gon activated his own weapon in response. His actions seemed to please the foul being as they prepared to engage each other.  
  
Slowly, they circled, waiting for one of them to make their move. At last the Sith Lord, swung out at the Knight. Qui-Gon easily blocked it and returned with his own blow. Together they began their battle, a hypnotic minuet of Death. The green blade moving as quickly as it could to fend off the ends of the black combatant's weapon.  
  
Obi-Wan watched with admiration and trepidation, pleading with the powers that be to protect his Master. In his mind, the man that rescued him from slavery had become his new master. A lifetime of slavery could comprehend no less, and he followed the two warriors into the power center of the Palace.  
  
*  
  
Anakin allowed the craft to guide him to the battle. Nearing the Droid Control Ship, he could already see the dogfight that ensued. Just as the autopilot disengaged, he felt a warning in the Force. Hastily, he decided that he should assist the fighters and take out the Control Ship as quickly as possible so that he could get back to help his Master as well.  
  
His expert piloting skills used to their highest potential, he flew right into the midst of the scrimmage. Twisting and turning, he blew away a number of droid fighters. Carefully, he dove and dodged the random fire that sizzled through space. He watched as his and his wingmates' shots ricocheting of the Federation's shields. He knew that defeating them would not be as easy as he originally hoped. They needed to find a way around those shields.  
  
*  
  
When he realized that their defenses were not weakening, the Droid Commander halted the Tanks. Instead he instructed the ATT's to release the cargo. Purposefully, the ships moved ahead and stopped beyond the glowing shields of the Gungans. The hatches opened allowing a large arm to extend out. Each vessel containing an entire regiment of battle droids. Methodically, they deposited their load as the commander activated the army.  
  
The troops rose and stood at attention, waiting for the order to advance. As soon as the instructions were received, they horde marched toward the awaiting adversaries. When they came to the bubble shield, they pushed their way inside and began the ground assault. The Gungans immediately responded with their own barrage of weapon's fire. And so the battle began.  
  
*  
  
Pinned again! The young Queen thought. But this time all was not lost. Turning to Captain Panaka behind her, she motioned with her head the window across the hall. She knew Sabè would know what to do. Not only looks were considered when choosing a personal bodyguard but also intelligence and leadership.  
  
Meanwhile, the good Captain blasted the window away, giving them a way out. A small group broke off from the main hall and exited out the opening. Quickly, they extracted their ascension guns and raised themselves up to the next level. Moving aside, Padmè was able shoot through this pane for entry.  
  
They made their way toward the Throne room with little resistance. About half way there, a squad of Destroyers and Battle Droids suddenly halted the group. The sergeant instructed, "Put down your weapons."  
  
Glancing at her men, she complied, "They win this round." Once they lowered their blasters, the group was herded to the Throne room to face the Viceroy.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
If you would please be so kind as to leave a review, I would be forever in your debt. I hope you enjoyed and look for another update tomorrow! :D 


	19. Thunder and Lightening

Athena Leigh - Well, I'm glad you liked it! And I hope I can do the ending some justice. ;)  
  
RosyRedFingured Dawn - 'Come on baby. Let's do the twist! Come on Ba-by! And do the Twist!' Um, sorry, I'm a little off right now, because I'm having a horrible day at work. I'm looking for even the slightest hint of joy. Anyway, Yeah, I did not wish to repeat the end, and so many others wanted the same thing, so, I put in a twist. ;) I hope you like what I've done. :D  
  
ALS - Aww, that's ok. I'm just glad you decided to review now. :D And I am flattered that you continually sought out my little fic for an update during all this time. *blush* Thank you very much!! I hope you like what I've done. ;)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The cool expanse of space always had a fascination for people, full of wonder, fear and hope. Even in the throngs of conflict the twinkling darkness still maintained its position. For a moment, Anakin gazed out at the stars around him remembering his silent vow; he wanted to be the first human to visit all the worlds in the Galaxy. At the moment he was only a quarter of the way through, but he still had his dream.  
  
A close call brought him back to the situation at hand. Returning his concentration on the dogfight, he tried to think of a way to get past the Trade Federation's shields. The Force was whispering, but he wasn't entirely sure what it wanted from him. He had two sensations, one to get through those shields and the other to return to the planet and help his Master. Both fought for his attention, but neither was more demanding than the other.  
  
So the Padawan came to a decision, he would first do his best to help the starfighters and then hurry back to find his Master. Now that he knew his course, he set his mind to the task of finding a weakness. For some reason he knew that the answer did not lie on the surface, but he couldn't place his finger on it yet. Instead, he turned to his training, allowing the Force to guide his actions. Before long he found himself heading toward the Control Ship's main hanger. Slightly confused, he continued toward the bay.  
  
*  
  
As they entered the Throne Room the Viceroy reveled in his imminent triumph. "Your insurrection is at an end, your Highness. It is time for you to sign the treaty and end this pointless debate in the Senate."  
  
Padmè was about to protest when she heard a familiar voice, "Your occupation has ended."  
  
Recognizing the usual elaborate clothing befitting the elected official, Gunray called to his guards, "After her, this one is a decoy." The Battle Droids heeded his command and followed their target.  
  
As soon as they were gone, Amidala charged her throne and thumbed open a secret compartment. Extracting two blasters she tossed one to the waiting Captain and wielded the other. Expertly and efficiently, they dispatched the remaining droids. Panaka ordered, "Seal the doors."  
  
When the doors were closed and jammed closed, Amidala strode up to the Niemodian confidently. "Now Viceroy, we will discuss a new treaty."  
  
*  
  
Captain Tarpals surveyed the scene around him. His fellow warriors were falling one by one to the multitude of Battle Droids, Destroyers and Federation Tanks that had penetrated their shields. Only a few moments before one of the tanks managed to blow up their main shield generator.  
  
As soon as the blast finished, he ordered his men back to the swamps. Even as the great army retreated, the overwhelming numbers of the Federation battalions cut down the amphibious creatures. Before he could withdraw completely, he was captured along with a few of his troops. There was nothing he could do, so he surrendered.  
  
*  
  
Parry and thrust, the dance continued. Each move planned and calculated. Both men sizing up the other, searching for weaknesses and wearing down their opponent. Emerald and crimson light blazed throughout the energy compound. It was a spectacular sight.  
  
Obi-Wan followed their movements as the two fighters worked their way through the generators. He determined that he was out of immediate danger when they had jumped from one walkway to another. At the moment they were down and two walks away from him. Yet the brilliant blades relayed their struggle. Still in admiration of the kind man who freed him, Obi-Wan dreamed of being able to fight as well.  
  
For but a moment, his nightmare flashed before his eyes. But he quickly shook it away, knowing that the place and colours were not right. No that was a horrid vision of another time. Still, he could sense the same life and death conflict playing out. Lost in his thoughts, his mind was brought back to the battle, when he felt something shift.  
  
At first he didn't understand what was happening. He watched as the dark lord somersaulted to the next catwalk. Master Jinn followed without missing a beat. Again the pair tangled, hoping that they would soon be victorious. They were closer now and the youth could see their faces clearer. With each move, they seemed to be drawing nearer to him, and he stood looking for a place to hide. One direction lead back to the hanger, the other directly into a melting pit. He was about to head back to the bay, when his path was suddenly blocked.  
  
The Sith Lord had landed next to him. Obi-Wan gazed up at the bi-coloured man lost for what he should do. Immediately, the Jedi Knight gracefully lighted behind the Lord, drawing his attention back to him. Obi-Wan could go no where else but back towards the melting pit. As he ran, he noticed the corridor was divided into five sections by laser walls. He had managed to get halfway through the hall when they reactivated. Glancing back, he figured that at least he was no longer in danger while confined between them.  
  
Silently, he urged the Knight on. Hoping and praying that this conflict would end before the walls deactivated again. Unfortunately, that was not the case. The two swordsmen were still going at it, when the furthest wall opened up. When his path was clear, Obi-Wan could do nothing else except head straight for the melting pit. He pleaded with the Force that there would be a way out on the other side, but for some reason doubted it. Entering the round room, he found that his fears were not misplaced and that he was now trapped.  
  
Obi-Wan decided to see if he could make it back out but before he could get anywhere he noticed the pair heading for him. Rushing back to the farthest point, he pressed his back into the wall and waited. Slowly, the duo made their way closer to him. Maul seemed to sense the lasers charging again and hurried himself toward the melting pit. He managed to get himself beyond the last buffer pair and into the small room while sealing the Knight behind the last laser wall.  
  
Qui-Gon's heart skipped a beat as he recognized the small form in the rear of the room. And now the young boy was trapped with a monster. At that moment the only thing he wanted was to be on the other side so that he may protect the child. Instead he was caged, forced to watch as the predator advanced on his prey.  
  
Slowly, Maul walked over to the boy, grinning a feral smirk. His arrogance bleeding through the gesture. As he approached the Sith said, "My Master would like a word with you boy. Once I'm done here."  
  
Obi-Wan did his best to maintain control of his emotions. Past experience told him, that displaying his fear would only bring satisfaction to the vile creature. And he refused to allow that to happen. He kept his features still and squared his shoulders, ready to fight the man if necessary. That's when he heard the commanding baritone of Master Jinn call from his confine, "Leave the boy alone."  
  
Maul turned to regard the Jedi for a second before reaching out to grab the youth by the scruff of the neck. Obi-Wan tried to struggle, but the hand clasped harder pinching his nerves. Pain shot through him and he grimaced. Maul hauled the youngster over to where the Knight could see him better. Confidently, he demanded, "Or you'll do what?"  
  
Before Obi-Wan could even consider moving, the Sith backhanded the boy across the face, knocking him from his feet. As the boy lay there stunned, Maul came up for a second assault. This time his booted foot collided with the child's ribcage, forcing a cry from the lad. The dark warrior continued the physical attacks but kept in mind that his Master did wish to have the boy after their victory. But he also held on to the fact that his Master never said what condition the boy should be in when he arrived. A few more blows left the boy gasping and in pain.  
  
Gathering the Force around him, Qui-Gon concentrated on the power. As much as he wanted to, he could not give into his anger, despite what his heart commanded. If he acted upon the impulse he would be no better than the malignant creature before him. Yet he could not abide the actions taken against a defenseless child. Instead, he centered himself to destroy the Sith.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A review, a review, a post for a review!! ;) If you have the time, please let me know what you think. I would greatly appreciate it!! :D Thanks for reading! 


	20. Defeating the Storm

RosyRedFingured Dawn - Well, I'm glad I could be of service. Although, I don't know if the next one will. But I can assure you Obi will not turn to the darkside. ;) Just read, and you'll see what I mean.  
  
Selina - The funny thing is, that I don't like AU's much either. But I've gotten used to them now, and am enjoying them a bit more. Thank you so very much for taking a chance and reading this one. I greatly appreciate it, as well as the review. Thanks again. :D  
  
Athena Leigh - Sorry that classes have been annoying. In some ways, I'm glad to be out of school and in others I'm not. Life can sometimes be just as annoying. Thanks for your patience. Hope you like it. ;)  
  
ALS - *blush* Aww, thanks. I appreciate that. :D I'll give you a little hint, Qui won't die, but that's all I'm gonna say for the moment. You'll have to read on to understand what I mean. ]:) I hope the ending does the rest of the story justice. Thanks again. :D  
  
Sorry EVERYONE, for not posting yesterday. Work was crazy and I had to take my daughter to the doctor's really quick last night so that through off the rest of my schedule. (Don't worry, she's fine. Just a little virus. ;) ) Anyway, here's the second to last chap. Enjoy!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Allowing the Force to guide him, Anakin dove and dodged his way through the hanger bay of the Federation Control Ship. When he noticed the wall coming speedily closer, he responded by slamming on the breaks. Skidding to a halt, he glanced down at his control panel. Every overheating light indicator was flashing at him. He knew he was pushing the meek little vessel too hard, but he could not shake the urgency that drove him.  
  
Movement caught his eye and he looked up to find a group of Battle Droids approaching hesitantly. They were obviously bewildered by the appearance of a Naboo Starfighter in the depths of the hanger. Carefully, they surrounded the craft with blasters drawn.  
  
Anakin did his best to remain calm. Softly he called back to his Astromech Droid, "R2, get those systems back up ASAP." He gave an awkward smile to his spectators. He knew how pointless the effort was, but he could not stop himself.  
  
They were almost on top of him, when he heard the small droid beep and whistle. Taking in his panel again, he watched as all the warning lights disappeared and blinked their readiness. Calling upon the Force again, he yanked on the control stick. He activated his guns and ion canon. For a moment, there was a lapse in restraint, and Anakin allowed his boyish excitement to take over, "Take that. And this," as he fired away.  
  
Suddenly he could see an explosion beyond. One that seemed larger than it should have been for the craft huddled in the area. That's when he realized why the Force led him into the bowels of the ship. He quickly powered up his sleek fighter and high-tailed it out of the Federation Vessel. He could hear the chatter of some of the other pilots.  
  
"Look, it's blowing up from the inside." A female pilot announced.  
  
Ric Olé watched in awe as a chain reaction started well inside Federation Craft. Completely vexed by the cause, he blurted out, "We didn't hit it."  
  
From another vantagepoint, another pilot called, "Look, one of ours out of the hold!"  
  
Anakin had not tramped down his enjoyment yet, as he raced the blast out. As soon as he exited, he let out a shout of excitement. But it was soon dispersed to the wind, when he felt the Force crying out. Pain beckoned him, from many sources. The closest sensations coming from the Neimoidiens inside the Control Ship he just destroyed. But he could also sense it coming from the planet below. But the distance diluted the strength behind it, refusing his ability to pinpoint the cause. Immediately, he navigated the vessel back through the atmosphere and towards the Palace. Whatever it was, he hoped it was not too late.  
  
*  
  
Hoping that he could find a way out, Tarpals looked at his fellow captives. He refused to accept this. He was a warrior to the core, and he would die fighting. He was about to revolt against his captors when they suddenly went dead. Staring at them for a long moment stunned, he realized they were all powered down.  
  
Another Gungan next to him was too baffled by the change, he asked aloud, "What desa doing?"  
  
It hit him instantly, and he replied, "The Control Ship has been destroyed. Look." And he knocked over the nearest BattleDroid. At his light touch, the machine fell over. Others watched this with growing enthusiasm and soon they were all rejoicing in their victory.  
  
*  
  
Struggling for air, the youth curled up on his side. He tried to accept the pain that was inflicted upon him, but it was hard. It wasn't that he had never felt it before, on the contrary, he was very familiar with the sensation. It was just that he had never really had someone witness his abuse before, at least one who didn't enjoy watching his anguish. He felt awkward and ashamed of his behaviour. Now, he lay on the floor gasping for breath. His attacker stopped as he prepared to engage the Jedi Knight in a life and death dance.  
  
He could hear the instant the laser wall sizzled out and the two blades clashed in fevered blows. He managed to push himself back towards the wall of the melting pit and tried to focus on the forms fighting. They were moving so quickly, that he couldn't quite keep up with them. Pouncing, spinning and blocking the two advanced on the other. The dark figure utilized the acrobatic and wild fighting style his Master taught him, driving the older man back.  
  
Qui-Gon knew he was getting tired. The small reprieve in the battle did little to remedy the ache in his body, but he had to press on. He once again wished Anakin had not gone off in the Starfighter, but he could not frustrate himself with such regrets now. He needed all his concentration just to keep up with the Sith Lord. He was already distracted by his need to check on Obi-Wan. Dispersing his anger to the Force, he fought not only for his life and that of a young boy's but also for a clear head.  
  
Images of this foul beast slapping this special child around, causing the innocent youth more pain kept flashing through his mind. He could also hear the words of Tyaña, "Promise me, that you will watch over Obi-Wan. Care for him like a son. He needs guidance. He needs assurance. But most of all he needs love." And now that small child was huddled in a corner fending off the pain of his body. He was failing in his duty, and that was something he could not allow. Calling on a reserve of strength he did not know he had, he charged the dark form.  
  
The fight became more and more intense with each blow. Qui-Gon was tiring quickly and the Sith could see it. A feral grin crossed the tattooed warrior's features taunting the aged-man with his vigor. Obi-Wan could also sense the tension building in the small room. Cautiously he used the wall to gain his footing again. His vision cleared and he was able to follow each stroke as it fell. Ever so steadily, the vicious attacks of the Sith pressed the Knight further back. There were closer to him now, and he could hear their ragged breathing. He held his breath, as the world around him seemed to slow.  
  
Still entranced by the dance, he watched as Maul spun. With a solid kick he knocked the Knight's saber from his grasp, sending it across the room. Vulnerable now, Qui-Gon could do nothing except wait for the killing blow. Maul used his momentum to reverse his spin and prepared to run the Jedi through.  
  
Obi-Wan was in shock, his mind screaming out in protest. Something in him snapped and before he realized what was happening he charged the vile creature. Shouting his agony, he came up behind the Sith. Maul once again reversed his trajectory and thrust the blade back toward his tiny attacker. Obi-Wan skidded to a halt, and stared up into the yellow gaze of the Sith. He was vaguely aware of the desperate cry beyond the dark lord. Half- turning, Maul discovered what he had done. For precious moments he was disturbed by what he saw. His first thought wondered how he would explain this to his Master. But he needn't have worried about it because the matter was already settled.  
  
Qui-Gon stood shocked into stillness. He had just witnessed the valour of the youth he had fought to protect. As the child ran, attempting to prevent the Jedi's death, he in turn could very well have caused his own. Suddenly, the world came crashing down around Qui-Gon and his mind screamed. He only then realized that he was crying out his horror, denying the reality that played out before him.  
  
In the same troubled seconds that Obi-Wan slid off the crimson blade, Qui- Gon recalled his own weapon. Igniting the saber, the familiar glow of green lighted his face. Immediately, he swung out, not caring where his blow might fall as long as the beast that stood before him perished. For just a moment, the creature looked back at the Knight, surprise fully visible in his eyes, before he toppled back into the melting pit.  
  
He rushed to the edge to watch the dark warrior plummet to his death, to be devoured by the flames deep within the melting pit. He wanted to smile, but his training denied him. Instead, his thoughts were drawn back to the small form fading behind him. Deactivating the deadly weapon, he collapsed next to the frail boy. Tears welled in his eyes, as he looked down at the pale face. Carefully, he pulled the young child to him, rocking gently.  
  
"S-sorry. I'm - sor-ry." The shallow breaths were cutting his words. Pain obvious in the quiver of the soft voice.  
  
Qui-Gon quickly tried to still him, "Shh. You have nothing to be sorry for. Save your strength."  
  
Feeling like time was slowly coming to an end, he hastily tried to convey his thoughts. "Wish - I could - have been a - Jedi."  
  
"You will be a Jedi, I promise you." Hurriedly, he assured the youth in his arms but he found it hard to keep his voice steady.  
  
"Like - you?" A sparkle lit the rolling oceans, clear blue-green seas darkening to murky waters. A small hope drifted on the words, causing the serene man's breath to hitch. How he wished he was able to train the boy. A child who had wormed his way into the Jedi's heart, quickly taking root where he previously thought nothing would ever grow again.  
  
Desperation filled Qui-Gon. He could not loose this treasure so soon. Their journey had only just begun. Curtly, he nodded as he sought to keep his tone sure. "Yes, like me." A gentle smile graced the smooth features before turning back into a grimace. A soft moan escaped the boy as he fought the pain. Almost frantic, the Knight urged, "Hold on, Obi-Wan. You don't want me to break my promise to Tyaña."  
  
Once he managed to control the agony that burned through his abdomen, he let out a deep breath. "Cold. Tired." His strength was fading, he could sense that these would be his last few moments.  
  
Qui-Gon could sense it as well. But he was not one to give up so easily. "Stay with me, Obi-Wan. It is not your time." His tone was husky from penned up emotions. His grip tightened as he willed the child to heed his command.  
  
There was no remorse in Obi-Wan. Despite his wish to become a Jedi, he was content with his life. He had found the one thing he desired most of all, his freedom. He had one last thing to say before he drew his last breath. Gathering the faint remnants of his life, he whispered, "Thank you - for saving - me."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hello, you've reached the end of the post. The author has left for the moment to avoid the lynch mob. If you would please leave a review, she will get back to you as soon as possible. Thank you. *Beep*"  
  
:D 


	21. And so it Ends

ALS - Yes, Qui's alive. Just let know what you think when it's all said and done. Thanks again for reading. :D  
  
Athena Liegh - *hands Athena tissue* It's alright. Everything will be fine. Thanks again for reading. :D  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Anakin landed his craft back in the Royal hanger. He was already hopping out of the cockpit, before the vessel touched down completely. Using his senses he sought out his Master's Force signature. He found it easily, and headed off to locate the large man. He could feel the remorse and torment pouring through his bond with the Knight. Spurring his legs to move faster, he pleaded with the Force that he wasn't too late.  
  
Quickly, he ran down catwalks in the generator compound of the Palace. He could sense the struggle that ensued in his absence, but could not concern himself with it right then. He had to get to his Master. He headed for a corridor deeper within the lower level of the Queen's home. As he reached the end, he found he was blocked off from proceeding any further. He searched the way ahead hoping to catch a glimpse of the aftermath of the fight.  
  
His heart skipped a beat when he was able to discern his Master's form. Although the Knight sat on the ground, hunched over and clutching something. Suddenly he feared the worst. Anxiety built up as he endured the wait to enter the melting pit. It was then that he realized that his head did not seem to ache so badly. In fact he felt a bit different, like the point in his mind where the migraines originated completely vanished. This vexed the Apprentice, since he could not understand the cause. He paid it no more thought as he dashed down the hall when the laser walls deactivated.  
  
*  
  
Pulling the small form closer to his chest, the Knight wept. He had lost all sense of himself when the weight of the child changed, and he knew that he had passed. Tears lined the weathered leonine features. Qui-Gon cried out to the Force at the injustice. He just knew it should not have ended like this. There would be few who would even grieve for the lost light of Obi-Wan. And he feared how he would explain this all to Tyaña. Again her words replayed in his mind.  
  
"Promise me, that you will watch over Obi-Wan. Care for him like a son. He needs guidance. He needs assurance. But most of all he needs love." This time however, something clung to his thoughts and he heard it echo through his despondency, "But most of all he needs love." A trigger went off in the Jedi's mind and he followed it instinctively.  
  
Reaching out mentally, he touched the sweet spirit of Obi-Wan. Guiding it back to his body, Qui-Gon sent acceptance and affection through the bond. Then, both mentally and physically, he whispered to the wayward soul, "I love you." He could feel a surge of euphoria flood over the link. He could almost feel the small arms wrap around his neck and hug him.  
  
Drawing the Force in around him, he directed every shred of the infinite power into the dying form. A moment of despair shot through him and he realized, he was able to bring back the spirit but was he capable of reviving the body? More importantly, did he have the strength to pull it off? With such a deep connection with the Force swirling around them, he knew the instant his Padawan had arrived.  
  
Anakin walked slowly when he entered the melting pit. He surveyed the scene quickly and surmised what had happened. Needless to say, the sight was very disturbing to the young man. Not only because of what occurred but also because he had never seen his Master so unraveled before. Somehow this tiny being was able to instill in the Knight something Anakin was never able to do. The Apprentice gaped in wonderment, as he was both angry and in awe of the child. At last his eyes found his Master's and he had a hard time holding the gaze.  
  
The usually clear cerulean eyes were clouded with emotion, pure and raw. He could see the desperation pouring from them, and knew how much this was tearing the man apart. Without thought of consequence, he called upon the Force easily, overpowering the meager attempts of the Knight and encompassed the frail figure in it. He knew what he had to do, and so he did it. With Qui-Gon's guidance and his strength, they brought a lost child home. Deep in the meditative healing trance, no one moved until a security squad found them.  
  
Once their victory was secure, Amidala sent out many of her troops to locate the Jedi and any other survivors. Another pilot that arrived with Anakin, told a group about the apprentice heading off into the generator compound. It was not difficult to locate them after that. But when they found the Jedi, they were confused by what they discovered. The small youth, Obi-Wan, had a burned stab wound in his side by his stomach. The two Jedi seemed unharmed but they were unresponsive to their prompts. Since few were familiar with Jedi and their ways, no one disturbed them.  
  
A medical team was sent for and returned with a couple of stretchers. On one they placed Anakin and Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan on the other. Immediately, they took the trio to a medcenter for treatment. The Physicians were amazed to find the young child still alive. The wound was not entirely fatal for an adult, but for one so young, could very well have claimed his life. They were able to operate and stabilize the child so that he had a chance to pull through.  
  
As for the Jedi, they were at a loss for what to do. So they simply made the pair as comfortable as possible until they awoke. Padmé came to check on them all often. She was able to send report their victory to both Chancellor Palapatine and the Council. While she awaited their arrival, she found herself in the Healer's ward often. Most of the time, she spent sitting next to Anakin. For some reason, the Apprentice held a large portion of her heart. The rest of the time, she checked on the progress of Obi-Wan.  
  
The youth was coming along nicely. His wound seemed to be healing faster than they anticipated. It was fortunate that he was not mortally wounded. But it had been close. Padmé kept her watch through out the night finally drifting off to sleep in the quiet hours of morning.  
  
  
  
The warm golden rays of morning slowly trickled into the infirmary via a window at the end of the room. Birds sang harmoniously as they played in the growing light. Their gentle tunes worked their way through a foggy mind, drawing him out of his slumber. As the events of the past few hours began to form in his memory, he slowly opened his eyes. Gazing up at the sleek white ceiling caused him to wonder where he was but stopped worrying about it when he felt the familiar ache in his temple. The pressure point he thought was gone apparently returned in full force.  
  
Bringing his hand up to rub is head, he heard someone stir beside him. "You're awake?" an angelic voice asked.  
  
"Unfortunately." Anakin replied, although he wished he wasn't. The morningsong made the pounding of his mind worse and the bright light hurt his eyes. Slowly, his thoughts drifted, "Where's Master Qui-Gon?"  
  
Quietly, she said, "He's here."  
  
Recognizing the hint of sorrow that laced her tone, Anakin gingerly worked himself up to a sitting position. Glancing around he sought his Master, he noticed that even the Infirmary was opulent. At last he found the older Knight. Without looking back at the queen, he said, "He hasn't woken up yet, has he?" Turning back he caught her shake her head.  
  
"No, I hope he will wake soon. Master Yoda and Master Windu should be here in a few hours." Anakin gathered that the Queen had contacted the Temple once they had claimed victory. Nodding his understanding, he soon regretted it. A soft moan escaped his lips. Padmé heard his groan, but not knowing how else to help she offered, "Would you like something to eat?"  
  
Thinking it over, the Padawan smiled, "Breakfast would be great." He realized that the last time he had eaten was back on Coruscant. At present, he was starving. Padmé returned a friendly grin and called to one of her attendants, giving instructions for them to bring morningmeal to them.  
  
The grand meal was just arriving when they heard a low sigh emanate from the Jedi Knight. Without hesitation, Anakin hurried over to the man's side and helped him sit up. "Morning Padawan," uttered as his mind worked to clear out the cobwebs. The gentle smile that curled the man's lips suddenly dropped into a frown, "Where's Obi-Wan?"  
  
Hearing the fervor in the husky voice, Padmé quickly set the man at ease, "He's recovering nicely. You can see him, once you've eaten." Her tone left little room for argument. But her assurance allowed the Jedi to relax enough to consider eating.  
  
Padmé brought over a tray for the Knight and made sure he finished before allowing him to leave. Once he was done, an attendant lead him to another room where Obi-Wan was resting. There he stayed until the Council members arrived. Anakin followed the young Queen around the Palace, helping her as best he could.  
  
When the Republic ship was preparing to land, Anakin retrieved his Master. Together they greeted the Chancellor and the Jedi. As soon as the formalities were completed, the small group located a small conference room to discuss the proceedings. Both Anakin and Qui-Gon recounted what happened during the battle. At the moment, they were contemplating the information.  
  
At last, Yoda spoke, "Trained the boy, must be."  
  
"If we are to assume that the dark warrior had plans for the boy, then we must recognize the value inherent there," Mace added. "To allow him to be found by the Sith would be detrimental to the Order."  
  
"And for his Master?" Qui-Gon was very anxious for the response but did his best to hide it.  
  
There was a long pause that made Qui-Gon hold his breath. "For his Master, you will be." Relief flooded the Knight and he could feel the discomfort of his Padawan next to him. He tried to send reassurance through the bond but it did not seem to help. Then Yoda continued, "Once a Knight, Anakin has become." Confusion visible on both faces now.  
  
"I do not understand, Master." Qui-Gon looked for clarification, they told him before that he was not allowed two Padawans and it appeared that they were not Knighting Anakin now. So what did they have in mind?  
  
"Obi-Wan is still young, and he will need to attend the proper courses. He will not be ready for apprenticeship until he catches up to those in his age group. That would not be for a few more years. During that time you will prepare Padawan Skywalker for the trials and be with him until he is Knighted. Only then may you take Kenobi as your Padawan." Mace supplied the Council's logic.  
  
Accepting their decision, Qui-Gon bowed slightly. "Yes, Masters."  
  
Next to him, Anakin shifted his weight. Although their reasoning made sense, Anakin could not feel a little annoyed at the fact he was not promoted due to the results of the mission. Let alone the fact that he helped his Master bring the young boy in question back from death. But he knew better than to voice his displeasure, but was too late in covering it up.  
  
Eyeing the young man up, Yoda questioned, "Not pleased by our decision, young Skywalker?"  
  
He knew lying would not help his case, "To be honest, Master, I was hoping that my actions on this mission would have been enough for my Trials."  
  
"I'm sure you do, however you did leave your Master to guard the Queen, Obi- Wan and face the Sith Lord alone. We have already taken into account your application of the Force in order to take out the Droid Control ship. And for that reason, we will be planning your Trials within the next year or two. I suggest you prepare yourself. I sense there is much more to come." Mace concluded.  
  
The last remark held a weighty sensation throughout the group. Anakin bowed his own acceptance and together they departed. There was a celebration to attend.  
  
Outside, the city of Theed rejoiced in their triumph. The Gungan elders came to consecrate their new alliance and join in the merriment. As soon as the group adjourned in doors to continue the festivities, Qui-Gon headed back down to the Infirmary. There he remained next to his future Padawan.  
  
Later that night, he was delighted to see the boy stir. Slowly, Obi-Wan woke for the first time. A little bewildered, Obi-Wan looked around him. His voice was soft but gruff from disuse, "I'm alive?"  
  
Smiling, the Knight nodded, "Yes."  
  
Obi-Wan turned toward the soothing baritone and found who he expected. He grinned back. Together they sat in siclence for a time, content being in the other's presence. The gentle colours of dusk filtered into the quiet room, and for the first time Obi-Wan thought of his future. "What will happen to me now?"  
  
"The Council has accepted you for training," the Knight informed with delight. "You will be a Jedi. I promise you." They remained together during the night, and for the first time Obi-Wan looked forward to tomorrow.  
  
The End.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Don't forget to tell me what you think!!!! If there is enough demand, I will come up with a sequel. Either way, thank you to all those who have read and reviewed. I appreciate all the support!! :D :D 


End file.
